The Black King
by stmpunklizzie
Summary: After finally taking the throne, the Black King has a new goal – the return of Underland's champion and her sworn allegiance to him alone, at any cost.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. So I am writing this new story. This long story. And I was going to wait til I was all done before I showed anyone but I really think I am off the characters so far...or off on something. So I need some feedback. I usually don't mind the lurking but I am asking ya to come out of the woodwork and review for me on these first chapters so I can get a grip and get writing this story. Right now I am a little stuck and I am only on chapter 2...

Title: The Black King  
Characters: Alice/Tarrant centric but all of Underland could be in attendance.  
Chapters: 1/13  
Timeline: 5 years for Alice but just over 2 years Underland time after the end of Burton's movie.  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Summary: After finally taking the throne, the Black King has a new goal – the return of Underland's champion and her sworn allegiance to him alone, at any cost.

The Black King  
Chapter 1

It was on an ordinary Thursday evening, two years and nine months after the wonderful horrible Frabjous day, that any hope of Alice returning left him. He sat in front of his now barely used workbench and strained to remember when the world had become so muted. Hues of black, white and gray now encompassed his reality and he did not want to exist in such a drab place. Clutching at the rough black stone in his hand, Tarrant closed his eyes and tried desperately to think about the beginning. If he could discover where the blackness had come from, perhaps he could unwind it and regain all his colors.

Truly the seed for his madness had started back, so very long ago, when a blond creature had wandered into his tea party claiming she needed to get home. Many had whispered his madness had formed from the different dyes and chemicals he used to make his hats. Many said it was in his family line, all of his clan had been a touch mad with brilliance. Many had even claimed that it was the simple fact of his birthplace, that all Outlanders were mad. But he knew, just knew, it was the blur of a blue dress, sparkling smile and stubborn eyes that had set everything in motion.

Yet his madness had shifted on the Frabjous day. The face of his Alice sized champion had been before him, all shiny armor and locks of blond hair, speaking words of loss and leaving. Queen Mirana had allowed the words to become actions, helped the girl along even, with that damned Jabberwocky blood. And as the only being he had ever cared so intensely for had faded from his vision, a loneliness encompassed him that none who remained on the battlefield could shake. It was only after traveling to his birthplace, visiting distant relations and being comfortable in his own voice again that the loneliness started to seep from him and warmth began to return.

After several soothing months among the gathered clans, for it had been the Glaetic gathering when he had returned to Outerland and everyone traveled to the border towns during this time to trade and barter wares, Tarrant had joyfully decided to return to court and resume his position as the White Queen's Hatter. He tried to convince his mind that it wasn't entirely because of his need to conduct a vigilant watch for more smudges of blue and wisps of blond. And, truthfully, it wasn't entirely about the missing champion. He did miss his friends in Underland, the busy politeness of Malmoreal and the happy colors in his Queen's laugh.

Upon declaring his decision to his clan, he had been given a black stone from the village cleric. At the time he had thought it odd, Arrin and his fathers before him had never approved of clan interaction with Underland. Tarrant's clan elders had been the only ones who believed that there was worth in forming a connection between Outer and Under lands. Many of his own family had been banned from returning to Outerland because of their strong ties to Queen Mirana. Yet after his clan's dark demise, he had instantly been welcomed back to Outerland without hesitation.

"Use thee stone to keep ye ties with yur past strong." Arrin had spoke with thick accent as he tackled the Underland language. Nodding, hoping it a sign of acceptance that he was retuning to the white Queen, Tarrant had bid fairfarren to all and made his way back. Mirana had welcomed him with a grand feast and he resumed his post, creating hats for all and keeping busy enough not to notice that his own madness was shifting yet again.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled to remember details of the past. Hats for court, hats for friends, a year passed, another after that. Constant watching for Alice, always hoping she was safe and happy, perhaps even thinking of him and Underland. Surely she would return soon, before he knew it she would be there. No one had noticed the black specks that began to appear in his eyes right away for they were all too busy celebrating the Whittleshins day. It had been over two years since Mirana had taken the throne again and the streets had been alive with singing and dancing...

Gasping, Tarrant gripped the black stone even more tightly as he discovered an important memory. It had been the Whittleshins day when the idea wound its way into his head. Everything else had faded slightly then, making his path ever so clear…concise…cunning.  
Over the following months there were times when he had tried to shake the idea away as it continued to grow and events took place almost magically to further it along. He would spend hours worriedly look at his reflection and try to force some color into the blackening orbs that used to be so full of expression. The feeling of losing against the madness within was not a pleasant one, but what could one do with a lack of champions about? So the idea grew and grew until it felt much too crowded in his mind for both him and the idea to exist.

And then the dreams had started. He was doing terrible things he couldn't control. Wild rumors flew from his mouth about Mirana's health and mental well being. He was making deals with court riff raff promising power and possessions that he did not posses. Terrible dreams of lies and takeovers, whispers of a Black King taking over for an ailing White Queen.

"NO!" Tarrant yelled, pulling himself from the memories and dreams remembered. Shaking with anger and fear, he could feel the tears falling from his now black eyes. Palm tingling, he looked down at the black stone that now glistened in his hand, winking up at him. Hurtling it across the room, he was so tired of fighting, so tired of the horrors that were behind his lids. What he wouldn't give to curl up and have a restful dream...one of summer days and long tea tables and Alice. What would it matter if he fell into a long slumber? It was really the idea's world now. He had no place with his wild colors and broad grin. So he curled up inside and decided to sleep awhile, for in his dreams she might occasionally still appear.

On Friday morning a new monarch took rule over Underland. The Black King's cold gaze swept over the individuals of his court, appraising their loyalty. A sharp crack resounded as he snapped his fingers together and the twitchy rabbit, whom he was seriously considering locking away, meekly jumped to his side.

"Your Majesty?"

"Bring me Iracebeth of Crims" The silence that followed was long and heavy before the trembling wretch on his left blinked rapidly and asked again.

"Your Majesty?" the rabbit tugged at his black tunic with the green crown sewn on the front. "That is quite...impossible..."

"Make it possible." Tarrant snarled at the flinching ball of white fluff and narrowed his eyes, wondering why the vile thing hadn't moved to complete his request yet.

"But, but...but your majesty...I can not...no one can but...but"

Impatient with the stuttering creature, the King reached down and lifted the rabbit by the back of his neck.

"But WHAT?"

"The White Queen..." McTwisp gulped and squirmed in the King's painfully tight grasp. "she banished her, only she can bring her to you."

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Smiling, Tarrant slowly placed McTwisp on the floor and patted his head forcefully. "Now be a good bunny and twitch down to the dungeon to retrieve our guest."

McTwisp bowed and ran from the room, avoiding the eyes of everyone present. He had never been humiliated so publicly, even during the worst rants the Red Queen had thrown. Blinking away stinging tears, he scurried toward the stairs that led to the lower levels. It was not a happy task, bringing the former Queen to the chamber of her once trusted Hatter. McTwisp couldn't quite remember the moment where it has all gone wrong, it happened so quickly. One day there were rumors of the Queen's health, the next of her sanity and suddenly there was a vote of no confidence and the Black King took the throne. Sighing, he looked up at the guard as he wound down the last flight of stairs.

"The King would like to hold audience with the former Queen." The big brute simply looked at the rabbit and grunted, moving to unlock the first set of doors that led to the dungeons. Mirana was being held in the first level, but McTwisp knew of other friends who were locked away further down, some even in the third realm of cells. Shuddering, he followed the jailer to Mirana's cell and held back a gasp as he took in her appearance. So much had changed overnight. Her once glowing white gown was a drab grey along with the tone of her skin, more ashen now than the brilliant pearl complexion he was used to seeing. Shaking his head sadly, he moved into the cell to address his Queen.

"You have been summoned my lady."

Slowly she lifted her gaze from her feet to McTwisp, dried tears staining her cheeks.

"Very well." She rose and moved slowly towards the door of her prison, her demeanor no longer graceful and serene. She seemed a ghost of the monarch she once was. Quietly they made their way back to the stairs and up toward the throne room. Truly there wasn't much to say. Every word McTwisp could think of fell short of the deep devotion he had to her, the overwhelming gloom that had fallen over her kingdom, or the anger that arose when he thought of her treatment.

Nodding to the herald as they neared the large, ornate, and now very black double doors that led to the throne room, McTwisp gazed up at Mirana as she placed a polite smile upon her face.

"All tribulations make us stronger McTwisp." she whispered, although if it was meant to reassure him or herself that everything would be all right he could not tell. As the doors swung open and the former Queen was announced, all eyes of the court turned towards the pair. McTwisp new that the vote of no confidence had barely passed and there were only half of the courtiers present as there had been only yesterday. The minority that opposed the Queens removal were down in the third realm.

He decided to stay alongside his Queen as she was paraded shamelessly in front of her traitors. He had not been granted the voice to vote, not being a member of court, but he could stand up for Mirana this way. Slowly they both walked to where the Black King sat, an amused smile on his lips but his eyes wicked and dark.

"Ahhh, Mirana. What a lovely shade of grey you have adopted." snickers were heard around the room and McTwisp swallowed his anger. If he were to be carted off now, there would be no one to stand with her.

"Why thank you Hatter, but I must say, I rather liked your brilliance. This black scheme you have does not suite you." her voice was polite but sharp and McTwisp felt a glow of pride at her ability to still fight back.

"I think you will find it's suites me quite well." As if to prove his point, his eyes turned even a deeper shade of midnight. "And if ye shuld ever call me by tha name again, I'll have yur 'ead." Looking satisfied, the King smiled cruelly and leaned forward. "Now. Fetch me your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

The Black King  
Chapter 2

Iracabeth of Crimes had had quite enough of the prodding sharp tips that dug into her back as she was marched down under the palace archways. These new Black Suits were rougher than her deck had been. Both impressive and frightening, they steadily moved her towards the large double doors at the end of the hall. Malmoreal was not as she remembered, once a brilliant white as her sister had doused her whole residence in a sickening pureness. Now it was mostly grey with inky black smudges along the smooth marble. The doors that loomed closer with every step were the color of a starless sky and displayed rough carvings of a tall man whose eyes seemed to glare down at her as the suits propelled her forward.

The former Red Queen did not know why or when the changes had taken place and, indeed, had only learned of a new monarch ruling Underland upon her swift arrival from her hellish prison. No news had reached her in over two years, no visits, no friends. Her only other contact had been Staine, her cell mate - so to speak. But he had gone mad six months back and now rested in a shallow grave. Sanity was not completely in her possession, should she be honest with herself, but perhaps this new monarch had heard of her companion's death and was ready to take pity on her.

The Black Suits paused in their forward push as they waited for the heavy doors to open revealing a dimly lit throne room filled with courtiers dressed in fine black lace and silk. Her eyes darted from face to face, searching for the traitorous beings that had tricked her for so many years before her upheaval. Finally, landing on the raised dais in the far end of the room, her eyes widened taking in the scene. Her sister, dressed in a drab grey, hands bound, was standing to the left of a monstrously ornate onyx throne. And on that very spot where her luxurious seat of power had once been sat none other than her sisters former Hatter. Although, if she had not know him previously, she would not have recognized him in such strange attire. Instead of his former colorful garb he was covered in a tightly fitted black suit with a black top hat upon his head. His wild orange hair was the only remnant of his former self and even so, the ends of the wiry mess looked as if they had been dipped in dark ink. She shivered as her eyes locked on his entirely black orbs. In that second she was sure that her summons was not made in pity or redemption but for her own end.

"Iracebeth, How lovely it is for you to visit my court."

The Red Queen paused, unsure of how to proceed. Hatter's voice was smooth and welcoming, if not a bit cynical, but his eyes had malice hidden in their depths.

"Please, come closer. I am sure your sister wishes to greet you."

Her gaze flickered to Mirana who seemed to be physically restrained by some unseen force. A grimace covered her porecelin face and even from here Iracebeth could see tears sliding down her sisters cheeks.

"It seems as if she is unable to do much at all," she paused gathering her strength to look upon the Black King yet again "your Majesty." she finished with a smirk.

"But perhaps she simply is as disgusted at the sight of you as I am. Your rule did little for her even though she wanted nothing but to be a good sister." He stood then, smiling wickedly. Descending the few steps to the polished black floor, the Black King approached her with predatory stealth. "Yet you continued your disregard for her and every other resident in Underland and beyond." Iracebeth stood rigidly as he paused his advancement, staring straight into her eyes. "Your swift beheadings, the way your rants and pouts and selfish slurish bedhugled bore bated..." she shuddered as the man in front of her halted his Outlandish slurs and closed his black eyes, taking a deep breath and returning the sly smile to his pale face. "I think, Iracebeth, you will find my punishment for crimes much more creative." Turning on his heal, he snapped his fingers and walked swiftly back to the throne. Suddenly she was held roughly on each side by two strong black knights and forced onto her knees. Yet before she could yell at their audacity, one of the brutes grabbed her head and forced it back as the other jammed her mouth open. Fear crept along her spine as she heard a muffled shout from her where her sister stood.

"Now, now Mirana. You knew that your sister was not going to be coming for a social call. Do noe fight yur binding so. It twill only hurt ye further." The deep brogue of all Outlanders sounded in Iracebeths ears and she held back a fearful cry, feeling her own demise closing in. Jamming her eyes shut, she suddenly felt the Black King's hot breath on her face, his whisper making her skin crawl.

"Tell me, do you dream Iracebeth? Do you ever think upon your dearly departed pet?" Her eyes flew open as a pungent smell wafted through her nose. The smell of dead moss and wet earth, decay and a spicy fire... "Jabberwocky blood has many purposes. Healing and magical powers if taken in small amounts. But if taken in large doses...surely you must know how your pet burned from within. The hatred you taught it. How it delighted in death."

"No! No Tarrant please!" the throne room was completely still as Mirana's voice broke through the magic that bound her. "Do not do this!"

The knights that held Iracebeth did not ease their grip at her sisters plea but she watched from her odd angle as the Black King stood slowly, his face flickering between uncertainty and anger.

"Ye wer bound, woman." his words were spit from his mouth with dangerous rage.

"Perhaps your hold on Underland isn't as strong as you think!"

A moment of pride swelled in Iracebeths heart as her sister's voice boomed through the room. A second of sisterly devotion despite all of the cruel years apart.

"Perhaps you are right, Mirana." Suddenly the Hatters voice changed back to it's soft lilt of years past and as Iracebeth was forced to look up at him, she saw his face soften for just a moment...only a second...then she watched in horror as the Black King held up a large bottle of thick purple liquid and popped the stopper from the top. Struggle as she did, she could not escape the viscous Jabberwocky blood that spilled into her mouth and down her throat. Choking, trying to spit some of it out, Iracebeth felt the burning as it slid down into her system.

"But with your imprisonment and now this justice served, my powers will grow. Only a few more steps and I shall have no hindrance to my powers."

With the last drops spilled onto her tongue, the knights released her twitching form and Iracebeth screamed in pain as her body burned from within. Every cell was on fire and there was nothing she could do to quench the horrible sensations. She could hear her sisters sobs, hear the gasps from the court, hear her own hair begin to sizzle. But the last sound Iracebeth of Crims heard before giving in to the pain was the cruel laughter of the Black King.

Alice awoke in a terror, sweat soaked clothes clung to her sleepy form and she sat up in her bed quickly, trying to separate dream from reality. The ship was quiet and calm, with most of the crew probably asleep and the sea rocking them gently. Breathing shallow, she reached for her side drawer, fingers scratching against the rough wooden planking as she felt for the small box of matches that lay within. Finding her prize, the light that sprung from the lantern did little to clear the visions that still swam in front of her eyes.

_The Red Queen glowing with fire that consumed her until she was ash._

_Queen Mirana sobbing and screaming helplessly for her sister._

_Friends and courtiers standing, watching in horror as their previous queen burned._

_And the Hatter, wickedly laughing, holding an empty bottle as he stared down at Iracebeth with a deadly gaze._

Retching, she was overwhelmed by a horrid smell of sulfur and burning flesh. Alice barely made it to her wash basin before emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain. It had only been a dream but she was awash in a terrifying feeling of reality. It had been well over five years since her tumble down the rabbit hole. Five years of exploration and an blossoming business career. But it was also five years devoid of any contact with her wild imagination and remembrances of that strange world she had stumbled into. And now this. As vivid as the day that she slay the Jabberwocky...all that blood pouring down into the Red Queen...

After cleaning out her stomach a second time, Alice stared into the mirror. Perhaps some clean sea air would rid her mind of the remnants of the dream. Slowly, after wrapping both a robe and shawl around her chilled body, she made her way up on deck. In the time she had been sailing with this crew she had been on deck in less than appropriate attire before and she would trust these men with her life. There was no fear as she stood at the rail and look out over the calm waters, the only fear was back in her cabin...in the dream...

"Miss Kingsley?"

Alice spun about only to see midshipman Frame looking at her with concern. She smiled politely trying to ease both his worry as well as her own.

"So you are the one stuck guiding us home tonight?"

He smiled, looking out to the water before answering.

"That I am Miss. But you should be asleep." the concern was back and Alice sighed not wanting to talk about a dream being the reason she was up at such an hour. Hadn't she grown up and away from all that silly nonsense?

"Perhaps I am nervous to return to London. After all I have seen..."

"I always become jittery when I know I am setting back on English soil. Never have enjoyed staying in one place too long." Alice's smile widened, of course that was the explanation for her dream.

"Then we shant stay too long. We will push off in search of new routes before a fortnight has passed!" Mr. Frame chuckled and shook his head at her sudden declaration.

"New Routes? Haven't you pushed yourself far enough Miss Kingsley?"

"There are always more impossible things to believe in." Alice blushed at her quick and childish response even as the Midshipman laughed it off and began to move back to his post.

"Well then I'll leave you to it." he said over his shoulder as he faded into the shadows of the ship. Foolishly, Alice wanted to call him back. There was something settling in his presence that made her a solid person again, reminded her of the new Alice that had been formed from rough waters and hard tradesmen, not the drifting dreamer that had emerged from her cabin moments ago.

"Impossible things..." she murmured to herself, looking out to the black sea and the shining stars above it. Without the presence of the moon they burned brighter and she shuddered as she thought once again of a burning Red Queen, screaming out for mercy. "Impossible things..."


	3. Chapter 3

The Black King

Chapter 3

"No. Lord Ascot, please understand..." Alice had been arguing with her business partner for the better part of an hour now and all she had was a splitting headache to show for it. "There must still be a better, faster route..."

"Of course there is but let our other ships find it! You and your crew have been sea bound for five years with minimal rest here at home. It is time for an extended holiday!"

Alice shook her head in defiance and turned away from him, looking out at the expansive lush green grounds that spread out off the back of the Ascot estate. If her own mother hadn't tricked her here, she would have insisted that Lord Ascot travel to the Kingsley house in London. She may have had better footing in her argument there among the busy streets and commerce. But Alice hadn't noticed until it was too late that the casual Friday outing in the countryside had been twisted into a plot to convince Alice to take some time off.

"I do not wish for, nor do I need to have some sort of release from the life I have created. Have we not done well? Prospered and advanced in our trade?"

"Yes Alice but,"

"Then why stop a good thing?" She knew the answer before it formed on his lips. Because she was a woman. Because Hamish still wanted to be wed to her. Because her mother wanted her closer. Because no matter the amount of revenue she would create, Lord Ascot would always see her as the child in her nightgown disturbing her fathers business meeting with talk of bad dreams and silly fantasies. And after her fathers death, Lord Ascot felt responsible for her and her family...

"Alice," he sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking exhausted. "Your mother wants you here for more than a week at a time with years in between visits. Do you not want to please her? Do you not wish to watch your nephews grow? Your sister certainly wishes for your companionship. And do you give any thought to yourself and your wants? To marry and settle yourself, perhaps."

"NO!" she burst out, angry that the conversation had turned into such a predicable one.

"Alice" The sad, disappointed voice of her mother had been unexpected and Alice spun about quickly, staring at the aged woman leaning on the door frame. Even as she felt horrid for shouting and making her mother upset, anger spiked through her as the familiar feeling of being caged settled around her.

Not wanting to ask permission like a little girl, yet knowing she was being slightly irrational, Alice threw up her hands and stomped from the room, out of the terrace door and down the stone stairs that led to the plush green grass of the garden courtyard. Fear of still being called back to the house prompted her to continue further, not looking over her shoulder until around the first corner of the tall hedge maze that she had explored many times over. Huffing angrily, Alice stood still, trying to listen for approaching footfalls, some indication that she had been pursued. Quiet moments drifted past and Alice calmed her breathing as she realized she was alone. Slowly she opened her eyes and took steady steps forward, turning here, twisting there, knowing her way though the maze as if she had been walking it's length daily.

Deep in thought, replaying the heated discussion between herself and Lord Ascot, Alice didn't pay attention to where she truly was until she stumbled upon the rear exit out of the maze. The last thing she was expecting to see was a tall young man, dressed entirely in black, leaning against a gnarled old tree directly up the hill from where the maze let out. His plum colored hair seemed to be tied back and the colour matched his eyes. It was such an odd unexpected sight that all Alice could do for the first long seconds when their gazes met was to stare dumbly at the man with her head tilted to the side. He seemed familiar and yet a stranger all at once.

"Miss Kingsley no doubt?"

* * *

"NO!" Hatter sat curled in a corner of his old workshop, rocking slightly and tugging on the blackened tips of his orange hair as tears spilt down his cheeks. "That did not happen. NO NO NO." He had been horrified watching the Red Queen burn at his feet. It had to have been a dream. He would not have done such a thing...would he? Truly he was unsure of any recent events, torn between what was real and a fantasy.

The door to his workshop opened and Hatter tightly shut his eyes, if he could not see them perhaps he could not be seen. Although the thought did seem foolish, he would try anything, give anything to just be alone with his thoughts once more. No more intrusions or foreign ideas worming their way into his mind...

"Tarrant, lad. What are ya doen on the floor?"

His head whipped up fast as the rough Outlandish burr of Arrin the Cleric of the Guilded clan reached his ears. Hatter took in the sight of the tall stout man standing in the door frame and shook his head slightly to see if the form would dissipate. When slightly convinced that Arrin was actually there, he stood, smoothing out his suit as he went.

"Arrin? What are you doing here?"

"I heard an Outlander had taken the throne of Underland and had to see for my own eyes." Arrin strode into the room with a wide grin on his face. It wasn't until he moved that Hatter saw Arrin wasn't alone. A slender man, slightly taller than Arrin, silently moved in the room, wrapped in a black suit much like his own. He had long plum colored hair that was tied back in a neat black bow and his eyes matched the dark purple strands.

"Ahh, forgive me lad. O' course ye remember my son, Cory?" the young man moved forward with a grin as wide as his fathers and extended a hand. Hatter automatically returned the gesture although he felt a sudden chill.

"It tis an honor your highness, to be sure."

"No. No. This isn't right." Hatter began to withdraw, not sure if his mind could take much more of this. "I am not the rightful king, something horrible has happened." He continued his backward retreat while watching Arrin look at him curiously.

"Nothing has happened that was not meant to be lad. After you returned to us seeking solice two years ago, I saw the muchness in ye then. The possibilities."

"Muchness? No not me..." Hatter shook his head looking around the room wildly.

"Yes you. You have the power to make everything right again. You have already taken the first steps needed."

"No, not me..." Hatter began to pull at his hair again, tears welling up in his eyes. He gasped for breath, suddenly feeling too overwhelmed and unable to find air.

"Tsk, Tarrant. Have ye lost the gift I gave ye?" Arrin reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black stone similar to the one he had given Hatter over two years ago. "You mustn't lose this one." Hatter was unsure how Arrin had moved so quickly but suddenly he was in front of him, pressing the rough stone into his palm. As soon as the cool surface touched his skin relief spread over him. He felt stronger and more sure of himself. He felt...like a King.

"There ye be Tarrant. I was sure we had lost you for a moment." Arrin walked away and Tarrant gripped the stone tighter, not wanting to let go of this startling clarity. But reminders of the fiery morning continued to push against his new sanity.

"The Red Queen is dead." He spoke softly, looking down at the glittery black rock.

"A terrible necessity, I am afraid." Arrin removed his long traveling cloak and set it on a chair, taking in the workshop around him. "The witch still had your clan's magic wrapped up inside her. Had to be released."

"Yes...yes..." Tarrant nodded reluctantly, seeing the logic behind Arrin's words. How could he rule without his clan's magic?

"Aw, lad. You look so tired. I understand how much this must be takin a tole on ye. Why don't you rest. Cory and I can watch over things til you have revived yourself."

"You're staying then?" Tarrant looked up, suddenly so tired but relieved that someone he trusted would be standing guard.

"Course we are lad. When I took you into our clan after your own's demise, ye became family."

* * *

After Tarrant had wandered into his bedchamber, Arrin turned to Cory with a wicked smile.

"See? Your worries were unfounded son. With our guidance, Outlanders will 'ave what is rightfully theirs again."

"You are too quick in your celebration." Cory's soft voice tempered his fathers enthusiasm. "He still struggles within. You saw how he was when we entered."

"Yes, but with the stone..."

"He must suspect something if he rid himself of the first."

"Nae, he does not. And now that we are here we can hurry the process. Once he has finished that wretch Mirana and her champion...named you his advisor...it tis perfect Cory!"

"And the Champion? Where is the lad? Surely you haven't forgotten that he is above." Looking bored with the whole situation, Cory sat himself graciously into an oversized chair and gazed about the room.

"Mirana will help us deliver the twirp. She will believe it tis for the betterment of her beloved Hatter once I am done with her."

* * *

Even as she had grown numb to her feelings, the image of her sisters last breath would not leave her vision. Sitting in her cell, back against the cool wall, Mirana watched as her dress slumped into a deeper shade of grey. She used to admonish her sister for the public beheadings that would give Iracebeth the feel of power and security. But this had been far worse. Torturous. Wicked. If she had felt shock over the betrayal dealt by Hatter's overturn of her rule before, this then was true revulsion. Never in all of her years with the Hightopp clan, or with Tarrant himself, had she ever dreamt these events possible. It had to be some madness, some possession controlling him. It was the only explanation she could fully accept. She could not have been friends with such a monster for so long without recognizing it sooner.

"Your majesty" Mirana jumped as her eyes moved to her prison door. The accent was Outlandish but it was not Tarrant's eyes she saw. They were a deep plum and looking at her with sympathy. "My name is Arrin my lady. I am from Tarrant's clan."

Confused, Mirana stood, wiping her damp cheeks with the back of her hand before speaking.

"His clan, but sir, his clan was..."

"Destroyed. Yes. But I took him in as my own when I heard of the horrendous crime."

"I did not know that was possible." The former queen stared down at the dirty floor as she whispered. "There are a great many things I thought improbable until recently."

"Forgive my forwardness, Mirana. I know ye do not know me. But I 'ave come from my clan seeking answers. When I heard that your rule had been toppled by Tarrant..."

"It was a shock to everyone. When I had first heard of the rumors, the lies being whispered...I did not believe that he could be behind them." Her tears began to flow freely again, silent mourning for her friend, her kingdom, her sister...

"I know, lass, that we 'ave noe always been on the best of terms." Arrin leaned closer to the small barred window that allowed him to see into her cell. "But know that I am here to help Tarrant. There is something bewitching the lad."

Mirana looked at his deep purple eyes and stepped closer to the door, her own eyes widening.

"I was just thinking on that very explanation."

"He has always been such a gentle sort. His father the same." Arrin smiled sadly and shook his head. Mirana felt a kinship to him despite not usually placing her trust in strangers so willingly. Outlanders had never approved of the ways of Underland. The relationship between the two had always been strained, before her mother's reign and her grandmothers... "I only wish there was something, someone who would give him the strength to break free from whatever bond is holding him."

A slow smile began on Mirana's face as the solution wound it's way through her mind. She suddenly felt at ease and, although there was part of her protesting against sharing this information, she ignored it. Certainly she could trust this man - he was here for Hatter...

"Alice Kingsley. My Champion and his. She would need to be brought down from above but it could be done. She has a tie to this world that can never be broken. McTwisp's lodging is nearest to the portal that could bring her safely."

As soon as she had shared the information Mirana knew she had been tricked. The cold of the dungeon seeped back in and chilled her to her core. The smile that had grown on Arrin's face was not that of sympathy and understanding but triumph. He had cast a charm on her, making her trust him and believe...

"She? How interesting. Thank you Mirana. That is all I need. I hope ye find your accommodations adequate fer now. Soon ye won't need worry about much other than how ye will meet your own end. I do hope we have enough Jabberwocky blood left. I hated to miss your sisters execution this morning."

As Arrin walked away from Mirana's cold stare she heard a second Outlandish accent speak up.

"Mirana is powerful father. How did you do that?"

"It is always easier to work magic around someone whose hope is depleted, whose will is fading...now let's see about this McTwisp and getting you above to find Alice Kingsley."

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for the positive direction you have given. I am still a bit wobbly as the ideas for this story rush around and would appreciate any further comments! so click that little button...right there...just a little click...


	4. Chapter 4

The Black King

Chapter 4

"Miss Kingsley, no doubt?"

Cory felt prepared for the world above. He had spent a great deal of time the past two days learning about her life and surroundings. Apparently certain residents of Underland kept tabs on the champion and with the correct amount of pressure applied, the information was all his. Yes, he was prepared for the world above, but not for the young lady who came waltzing out of the maze. Shoulder length blond hair, bold blue eyes, petite yet strong. Her pale green dress reached to her ankles and the hem had a splattering of mud along it.

His breath halted for a moment, his eyes temporarily loosing focus as they moved back up from her hem to her waist, her bosom and further onto to those eyes and tilted head. She had yet to answer him so before he was totally lost to her spell, Cory moved forward, pushing away from the old tree. Sliding into a smooth smile, he moved toward her carefully, not wanting to scare her off before he had the chance to obtain his goal.

"Lord Ascot has told me you may be visiting the estate. How lucky to be coming for tea today." This seemed to confuse her as a sweet crease settled on her brow. He should very much like to take time to study all of her face. Indeed there was no luck involved in their meeting. This was a planned moment, carefully laid out so that he could...

"Forgive me, sir. I was not aware Lord Ascot had any guests at the moment." Her voice sent a shiver up his arms and his smile widened. It was not hard to see why the residents of Underland adored her so.

"No, and how would you, having returned so recently from grand adventures. Tell me, how was your return voyage?" The look of confusion further grew on her face and Cory had to bite his tongue not to chuckle at her quizzical look.

"He has spoken to you of our business affairs?" Cory was almost to her now, he could see the light pattern of her dress, the way it truly hugged her curves, her shallow breathing and flush from walking the grounds.

"Indeed. His pride in your accomplishments is evident in the tales he tells. Perhaps he will go with you as you sail out again." He stopped suddenly as Alice changed, her face turning blank, taking a step away back into the maze. Her eyes seemed to search him, fluttering to his hands and back up. He had said something to turn her on edge. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a white handkerchief, saddened this moment had come so quickly.

"We have yet to be formally introduced, sir. So if you would excuse me, perhaps we may talk further this evening..."

"Please wait, Miss Kingsly, have I misspoken?"

"No, of course not" her eyes did not meet his in reassurance and he hesitated, unsure how to continue. He would not be able to reach her if she chose to run now and surely her shouts would raise alarm. "I am sorry, I need to return to the house."

"Why not be introduced and be done with such silliness." Not wanting her to leave, not sure how to keep her, Cory stopped his forward approach and tried to look repentant.

"Since you apparently know me yet I am unaware of your name"

"Cory is my name miss. Forgive me for frightening you."

As her blue eyes narrowed slightly as she turned and actually took a step towards him. His smile returned as he watched her straighten herself and look him in the eye.

"I am not afraid, sir. It would take more than the likes of you to frighten me. I am simply aware of the protocols that are followed on the Ascot estate. Perhaps it isn't an introduction needed but to make Lord Ascot aware of his guests manners."

Cory couldn't contain his mirth as Alice not only stood up for herself but threatened to tell of his ungentlemanly behavior. He began to chuckle and held up his hand against his mouth, hoping the pressure he applied would contain some of the sound. As her gaze grew more heated, his laughter burst forth. Before she could stomp away in anger, he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Alice you are truly a wonder. It tis a shame lass, that you have to bottle up your muchness in this world." He watched her freeze as his accent slipped out, watched her eyes widen at his mention of her bold acts and heard the small gasp from her mouth as he moved closer still. Slowly he lifted his hand and moved to tuck a stray piece of her soft hair behind her ear. "I wonder if you will shine as brightly down below. If I will be able to resist claiming you for my own once he is finished with you."

"What...what did you just..."

She looked over her shoulder for a split second and that was all the time he needed to close the distance between them. Clamping the cloth over her mouth and nose, Cory pressed her warm frame against his, not letting a sound escape. The black mushroom essence would overtake her quickly, he was certain. It was with regret that he looked into her startled eyes and with further astonishment, discovered no fear there as they closed and she slumped against him.

He stood in the quiet of the garden, Underland's champion in his arms, and thought about the journey ahead. Ideas buzzed about in his head as he carefully lifted her in his arms and moved up the hill, past the old tree and towards the hole that would take him home. Ideas of change and progress. Ideas of manipulation and secrets. Alice had captured him in moments, a creature unrivaled to any other of the simple spineless women he knew from his clan. Perhaps she was the true change he had followed his father for.

* * *

"Gone to get Alice? But how, Absalom has said she would be on her water journey for years to come!" Mirana sat on the dirty floor next to her prison door and pressed her body against the cold wood, straining to hear the rabbit on the other side.

"I know your majesty, but what if he was...was..." the rabbit sounded more nervous than normal and Mirana shook her head.

"Wrong? No McTwisp. Absalom never is, he is the only one who can follow the Oraculum since it had been sealed after the Champions victory. He and Chess..."

"Forgive me for interrupting my lady, but that cat never could hold a secret." a smaller voice sounded from the other side of the door yet it was bold and strong, free of the fear that McTwisp's shook with. "If Arrin the Cleric had found Chess and asked for answers, he might have just rolled over and told that rotten Outlander everything."

"I trust Cheshire, Mally. He has never once betrayed Alice in all the years she has been coming to Underland, nor has he betrayed me." She wrung her pale hands together, hoping her statement sounded true. For surly Chess had never betrayed her, to her knowledge, and since her imprisonment, he had taken up the rebellion against the Black King. "Their information must be wrong, whomever it came from."

"But are we sure the Outlanders can not read the Oraculum? What if the rebellion has fallen and they have the sealed parchment?"

"Then we would not be having this conversation. The Oraculum tells only of Underland events. If they could read it, or even if they had obtained it and forced someone else to transcribe it for them, they would certainly have eliminated us all." Mirana heard a soft thump beyond the wooden panel and held her breath, thinking that someone may be approaching.

"McTwip has fainted, your grace." Even as Mirana shook her head in worry she heard Mally chuckle. "His legs twitch even when he is out cold."

"Mally, please listen. If, for some reason, Arrin or his son are able to bring Alice back, you must help her escape and take her to Absalom. I am aware that you don't care for her..."

"She's a helpless lug! Needed to be pushed into being a Champion! I would have wielded that sword to such brilliance..."

"Mally, please. I need your promise on this." after a few long seconds the queen heard a small grumble. "Mallymkin?"

"Of course, your Majesty."

Releasing a long breath, Mirana smiled weakly and stood, resting a hand on the rough door. If they did manage to bring her Champion back to Underland, perhaps there was still hope. The thought gave her something to cling to in the dank cell. She knew if anyone could help Tarrant it would be Alice, but only if Arrin didn't deceive the Hatter further. Moving to her hard cot she sat and lowered her head into her hands, unsure whether to hope for Alice's return or hope she was safely lost at sea, unable to return to her broken kingdom.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up and out. Real life can be so very annoying at times. Hopefully Chapter 5 will be posted in the next few days. My MuseBoi and those evil little fluffy sharp fanged plot bunnies have so enjoyed your reviews - as have I. Not to be greedy but I would love some more...just a little click...right down there...


	5. Chapter 5

The Black King  
Chapter 5

With consciousness came pain. So before opening her eyes and having the pain increase, Alice tried to figure out where she might be. She knew she wasn't on the ship because she felt warm all over. As much as she had loved traveling, she never could seem to reach the right temperature at night. It was either too chilly or so hot she could barely breathe. She also doubted she was at her mothers house, the bed was far too comfortable. Hers had become lumpy over the years and no matter how much it was turned or fluffed there was never a time she could remember without a lump or curve in the wrong spot. Plus, her bedding was no where near as soft and...fuzzy? Alice slowly opened her eyes, testing their reaction to light and gazed upon an odd ceiling. It was midnight blue, trimmed in silver leaves that seemed to be eternally falling towards her. Trying to sit up caused her head to spin and a sharp pain formed at the base of her skull. Scrunching her eyes shut quickly, she tried to slow her breathing and remember what had happened. Sluggishly, her memory replayed the fight with Lord Ascot, the saddened face of her mother, her flight into the maze, meeting Cory, feeling the need to return to the house...

Gasping suddenly, Alice's eyes flew open wide as she remembered Cory's accent and words that seemed to slide from his lips before he had placed the cloth over her mouth. Where ever had he taken her? With that accent, surely she was back in Underland, but where?

Carefully, keenly aware of the throb in her head and her stomach's desire to empty itself, Alice moved to swing her legs off of the bed and blankets that held her. The warm furs that had comforted her moments before now felt like a prison of sorts, tangled about her legs and waist. Frustrated with her slow progress, Alice pulled rather roughly at the larger of the furs and ended up sliding from the bed ungracefully and landing on the cold marble floor. Wincing at the sudden pain in her backside, she began to grumble until a soft chuckle reached her ears.

"This is the grace of a Champion?"

Alice froze as footfalls came close and a pale hand was lowered into her vision as the rumble of her captors chuckle continued to sound in the room. Setting her face so that her fear would not show, Alice looked up slowly into the eyes of the man who had been waiting for her at the end of Lord Ascot's maze. Without accepting the outstretched gesture, she got to her feet, smoothing out her dress as she stood. The eyes that appraised her glittered with dark amusement and Alice began to wonder what was in store for her. Surely Mirana would know of her return by reading the Oraculum? Would there already be a troop of chess pieces moving towards her location? _Best to let her captor think so..._

"You will not get far in your scheme sir, the White Queen will know that I am here. She will, no doubt, have troops coming to my aide."

The tall gangly man stood back, mirth still dancing on his face. It was plain he was trying to contain his wicked joy over her words. "Mirana will know that you are here, but only because the Black King will have informed her of your presence. I do regret missing the look on her face when she is told."

"The Black King?" fuzzy memories of the moments before her capture swam around her mind. "I have never heard of this King, how do I know this is not another trick?"

"You will meet him soon enough Miss Kingsley. He is on his way to the throne room as we speak and I was to fetch you." the man took a step closer and Alice stood her ground, unwilling to give in to his intimidation.

"Why would the Black King inform her? Are we not in Underland?"

"Indeed, we are."

"But then...why is...Mirana..."

"Hush now, your answers will come soon. But a quick word, for we may have little time alone after this moment. Know that, while it was my duty to bring you here, I am not your enemy Alice." Closer still, Cory gently placed his hand over hers and lifted it delicately. "If you should need of anything, please know that you can trust me. I have...concerns...of the Black Kings rule and could be a valuable friend should the need arise." It took all of her strength not to pull away from his grip as he placed a whispered kiss over her knuckles. She smiled politely and took a step back as he released her hand and began to move away. He was suddenly walking towards a door on the far side of the room, only turning back to look at her once he had reached it. Thankfully the foggy feeling was beginning to diminish and Alice felt like she could walk without making a complete fool of herself. She needed answers and apparently the Black King had them.

The slimy smile that met her as she passed by Cory was enough to cause a shiver. She had faced down plenty of men like him in her own world and gathered her poise as she waited for his direction once outside the room. Alice followed with a reluctant curiosity nipping at her heels. The bedroom itself was spacious and had reminded her of Malmoreal, save for the contrast in coloring. Malmoreal's rooms, floors, walls...everything had all been white and cream in color but the room, and the hall she was being ushered down, were all dark shades of black, blue and grey. Feeling a hand at her back, she stepped away from Cory's touch. It would do no good encouraging him, no matter how bad this Black King was.

Yet, worry began to creep into her stomach as she moved further down the hall. Her previous venture into this world had left her with a troop of friends. Her fretting became tinged with guilt as she realized that, although they were always in her heart, her mind had not given any of them much thought over the past years. If something had indeed happened to Mirana's reign - were they safe? Out of harms way? Would someone not have tried to reach her?

Being ushered to the right, her eyes grew wide as she spotted a pair of large black doors at the end of this new corridor. Identical carvings of a tall man were on both doors and they looked frighteningly familiar as she walked closer. Same build, same wild hair, same eyes as a certain Hatter who occasionally stole into her dreams...albeit all the features on the door were a deep shade of black as it had been carved from some sort of dark wood. Alice swallowed hard as the more recent frightening dream she had had drifted into her conscience.

_Please don't let it be true...please...please..._

Alice held her breath as the doors groaned open and she continued her march into the throne room. If she didn't know better, she would have again said she was in the White Queen's palace save for the colors. There were only two others in the room, one was a tall aged man wearing a kilt and leaning heavily on a cane. He was in quiet council with the other man whose back was to Alice. She took in his features slowly as Cory continued to press her onwards. With that hair...it had to be...

"Hatter?" She could barely believe her eyes as the second man turned at her voice. Dressed in black from toe to hat, her friend was hardly the same one she left on the battlefield all those years ago. His wild orange hair was tipped in black and his eyes...they shifted between black to a deep orange when they locked with hers. At once her mind began spinning in different directions. Fear of his wicked laugh from her dream made her pause, fully appraising him. But surely, this was her friend and not some monster from a nightmare. _Would he know why she had been taken? Perhaps Mirana is ill, would that be the reason for his change in dress?_

Her thoughts were overwhelming and despite knowing how to keep herself composed in tense situations, Alice felt tears prick at her eyes. They seemed frozen, all four of them, hanging in this moment of uncertainty. All it took was a brief flicker of concern swiftly moving across his face, his eyes softening for a single moment and she was rushing forward. Not caring about the other two men, or her own doubts, Alice moved quickly to Hatter. His gaze didn't falter as she ran to him, closing the distance swiftly, only slowing so she wouldn't knock him down. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she bit back her tears of frustration and fear, clinging to the first familiar piece of Underland she found as if she were a child again.

He held still for several unbearable moments, not returning the embrace she had forced upon him. But just as she was about to pull away his arms began to move around her form and she tightened her own arms at his neck.

"Aye, Lass, Hatter is how ye knew me." his voice was deep as his arms moved around her waist. "But I am not known by that name anymore." Alice looked up into his eyes only to see them begin to darken back to the inky black pools that they had first been when she entered the room.

"What has happened?" she whispered, keeping her frame tight against his. She knew how inappropriate it may seem to the other two men in the room but she was beginning to fray around the edges and until Hatter explained a few things she didn't think she could let go. "Why did you not send for me sooner if something was wrong? And then to be forced back against my will?" His grip around her tightened as his eyes moved from hers. If possible, she was sure they had gone a shade darker.

"Forced?" the edge to his voice was dangerous. "She was brought against her will?" Shouting, he moved her possessively behind his frame as he stared down the other two men. Cory seemed as startled by Hatters harsh reprimand as she was and he stammered as the man in the kilt forced a smile on his face and bowed slightly.

"We were unsure of her feelings for Underland, your majesty. After all, it had been quite some time since she left with no indication of her return." Alice decided right then and there she did not care for either of these men who seemed to give their council to...blinking, the words the older man had spoken registered in her mind.

"Your Majesty?"

Slowly, Alice's wide eyes watched her friend turn and focus his dark glare on her. "I am the Black King, Alice." She shook her head and took a step back, unsure of what was happening. "And what Arrin said is true. You have been absent quite some time, saying you'd be back before I knew it. Naughty."

"You 'ave questions no doubt lass, Tarrant has commented on how ye are a curious thing." The kilted man had left Cory's side and moved closer. "Ye may call me Arrin, Miss Kingsley. My son, Cory and I are council to his majesty. All will be answered once you resume your duty."

"My duty?"

"Why yes, Miss Kingsley." Cory stepped forward with a sly smile "You will be Champion once more."

Alice stopped and focused on Hatter...Tarrant...The Black King? Shaking her head she felt anger begin to bubble up as her confusion grew.

"I am Mirana's champion. Where is she, Hatter?"

"Use tha name again and I will escort ye myself to the cell that holds her." his eyes grew darker and Alice felt true fear as his gaze shook loose the dream she had had of Iracebeth's death.

"You didn't...please..." she was too mentally exhausted to hold back the tears any longer. "Please tell me the red queen..." looking around the room, she recognized features from her dream. She could almost see Mirana bound by the throne, Iracebeth writhing in pain, and the Black King...

Hatter had stopped still in his slow pursuit of her and tilted his head to the side, confusion on his face. "What do you know of that?"

"Perhaps her bond to Underland is not as weak as we think." Cory spoke in a whisper as he stared at her from behind Arrin and Hatter.

"Then...then it is true?" Alice sank to her knees, the torturous scene playing out in her mind. Warm anger curled inside her as the memory ended and she looked up into her friends face. "And you did this?"

Arrin spoke, his hand gripping Hatter's arm. "She deserved her punishment. Ye do not know what tha' woman had done!" She watched as Hatter's eyes moved from Arrin's touch to her face, a look of sadness hidden in the orange depth before turning hard and completely black.

"You will be my champion Alice. There will be no refusal. And then all of Underland will belong to me."

* * *

A/N Sooo. Review worthy? :) I may be sluggish getting the next few chapters out, last month of school in the library is rather pooie. But come June...just watch out! Summer vacation and all these ideas to get down! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Whew! Hopefully you are still ready to read this story. Hopefully, now that my brain has returned from academia land, these chapters will be coming at you faster. Hopefully you will like this chapter enough to leave a review...

Haven't said it for awhile: unless under the influence of Arrin's little black stone, I claim no ownership to the characters or world of Underland.

* * *

The Black King

Chapter 6

* * *

Days passed with maddening slowness. Trapped in her room, as plush and luxurious as it was, Alice was unsure of the next step, the next move that the Black King would make. It had been two days since her forced arrival and still nothing. Hatter…_no no, mustn't use that name he was no longer her friend from the past_…Tarrant had escorted her back to her room personally after their previous brief meeting. Hauling her up roughly from the floor of the throne room, he had sworn in Outlandish the entire march back. The only words he said were as he tossed her inside and stood in the door frame. He had looked at her, splayed across the floor where he had shoved her and for a moment the black in his eyes had lifted.

"_Is this a dream Alice? I do hope so, not that it isn't grand to see you again but it is so hard to tell these days."_ Then Arrin was behind him, moving him from her vision and locking the door behind him. Since then, nothing but some food appearing thrice daily, magically sitting on the ornate dark wood table in her sitting area. The questions her mind had formed were long and complicated. With her patience wearing thin she decided to give up being the polite hostage and take action.

First, the window. Although it would not open at her prying, she could see a balcony outside and a possible means to escape. She lifted a heavy candle stick and, standing back from the possible glass splatter, she hurled it at the window. Unfortunately the candlestick seemed to only bounce off of the window as if it were made form some other material than glass. But the candlestick itself clattered to the floor and broke in half. Sighing she looked around and smiled as she lifted a chair with her hands.

Closer, as the chair was much heavier, and with a small grunt of effort, Alice flung the chair into the window. Shielding her eyes from the expected slivers of glass, she squealed as she instead felt wood splinters crash against her ankles instead. The window survived. Growing angry she looked about the room for a different object to wield when the door to her posh prison opened. Hatter…Tarrant moved into the room and closed the door quickly.

"You are unpleased with the fine furnishings I have provided?"

* * *

"You did not see her come out of the maze above father." Cory was bored. His father was not listening and his mis-steps with the girl would not help the situation. "She is a dangerous card to play, all that muchness and strength wound together. You saw his reaction, even with the stone around his neck…"

"Hush. She may be stronger than we had planned for but we will simply need to turn his feelings for her sideways." Arrin looked at his son with a sly smile. "Something you will be most helpful in."

Yawning, Cory rolled his eyes and stretched lazily. "She will not be an easy sway either."

"She will be with the proper amount of pressure and magic. Those silly creatures from above are always weak willed. No matter the challenge she presents, she will break."

_The old fool…_Cory thought and was about to argue further when the Black King entered the sitting room. Standing both father and son bowed to their current monarch and waited. Tarrant looked angry, his eyes a deep black. It had been two days since he had hauled the girl to her room and forbade anyone to come in contact with her. Kingdom business had resumed with meetings and court, strategies plotted out and certain Underland residents put to death. All the while, no mention from the king on the topic of the imprisoned champion.

"She is still in there" Tarrant paced as Cory watched and waited for the rant to continue. Yet when the king said no more his father pushed his son to step forward. Nudging him with a sly smile, Cory sighed quietly and resumed his role of advisor.

"Perhaps it is now time to state your terms your majesty."

"My terms?" Tarrant stopped and fixed Cory with his dark gaze.

"Yes, my lord. Terms of her agreement to be your champion, although I am not sure she will honor them as you wish."

"Why would you think that?" the king began to pace again, the black stone fixed upon his neck in an ornate setting, bouncing slightly with each harsh step.

"The lass is still defiant to your crown, son. She does nae think ye are the King." Arrin spoke from behind him and Cory wanted nothing but to tell him to be quiet. Sometimes his father lacked the finesse of manipulation. Yet before he could continue a page rushed into the room, a look of fear on his face as he gazed up into the face of an angry king.

"Begging forgiveness my lord, you wanted to know if anything changed in her room…"

Tarrant was already out the door and moving towards the champions chamber before the page could finish. Cory and Arrin followed close behind, his father already whispering encouragement into his ear.

"Do not let the lass twist you about. You are the King. She needs to be your champion for your powers to be complete."

Pausing outside the door all three men heard a squeal of surprise from inside. Smirking, Tarrant opened the door and slipped inside. Cory could not catch a glimpse of the stunning girl before the door closed. All he was able to hear was the Black Kings amused voice.

"You are unpleased with the fine furnishings I have provided?"

* * *

"She is back in Underland" the slow deep voice permiated the dark overgrowth of Tulgey Woods. Sitting idely on a large mushroom, he spoke more to himself than to the few creatures surrounding him.

"The Orraculum was wrong then?" Mally grumbled as she coughed at the smoke making rings around her head.

"The Orraculum was not wrong." Absalom huffed. "It was merely not calculating the time differences from above to Underland."

"The Queen will want her rescued..." Mally sighed as she looked up at Chess, his playful voice always taking on a sinister tone in her book. Never matter he saved Hatter and herself from a beheading. There were trust issues that went back further.

"Queen Mirana asked me to do it" she squeeked.

"Not yet Mallyumkin." Absalom looked down at the dried parchment and deeply inhaled smoke before puffing it out in intricate designs. "There are still things to be said, plans to be put in motion."


	7. Chapter 7

SO SORRY! This is a re-posting of the REAL chapter 7. I had re-written part of the chapter to reflect the newer direction the story was going. In my excitement to post again, I published the old chapter 7...what is below is the real deal...so...read on...or again...or whatever! LOL

The Black King

Chapter 7

_"You are unpleased with the fine furnishings I have provided?"_

"I am unpleased with being ignored for two days." Alice huffed, her eyes narrowing on his black suit, his top hat slightly askew, his onyx eyes…

"I have had a kingdom to run, lass. I thought you would require some time to absorb the information from the other day."

"Information?" she took in a deep breath, trying to squelch the sudden unexpected surge of anger she felt towards the man in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to make him feel the same. "You mean the realization that the friend I thought I knew is actually a murdering, power hungry, throne stealer?" That did it. Anger rolling off of him, Tarrant moved forward silently but Alice wouldn't back down. He wanted her to be a champion again? He would get one. He did not stop until he was looking down at her, almost nose to nose.

"You do noe know what ye speak of. You were noe there when they died, when she killed them…" Alice twitched slightly as he caught her off guard, slowly lifting a hand and curling one long strand of her blond hair around his finger. "You don't know Alice. It had to be done." His fury seemed to fade slightly as Alice looked into his wide eyes.

"What is the matter Tarrant. What has changed you so much?" she whispered, afraid to lose the moment of softness.

"Changed?" his eyes seemed dazed as he let go of her hair and, if possible, moved slightly closer. "I tried to figure it out. But the ideas wouldn't go away. You weren't here to stop them. No one could."

"Ideas?" Alice blushed at the nearness of the man who had entered so many dreams, her friend seemingly – momentarily coming back to her. Her anger replaced with cautious hope, she lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, wordlessly trying to will him to continue. If she could find out what had happened perhaps she could help somehow. His eyes focused completely on her and they shifted, black still but with orange around the edges, flecks of green. Unconsciously she licked her lips as her breathing hitched, waiting…

"Alice," his lips were so close to hers. His words sounded strained, as if he could not speak what he truly wanted to. "I need…I need you…" Alice's eyes fluttered closed as she anticipated a kiss. She felt his steady breath on her lips but her eyes flew open as she heard a dark chuckle. The eyes that met her were completely black, a cruel smile filled his face. "I need you to be my champion."

A tease? It had all been a tease to get her to bend? Anger flushed her cheeks once again as she took a step away from the leering smile that glared at her.

"I am Mirana's champion."

"She is no longer on the throne Alice. You best make your mind up soon. I am no longer the patient fool you remember." He walked to the door and opened it forcefully. Cory was standing in the hall, his eyes darting in the room and looking over Alice with concern before bowing slightly to Tarrant.

"I am no longer the little girl looking for a tea party" Alice spoke with a mocking politeness as she watched Tarrant slowly turn to glare at her. For added effect, she curtsied and smiled wickedly. "Thank you for the visit, your majesty."

With a curt nod of his head, the Black King was gone, and Cory entered her room standing solemnly before her.

* * *

"You should not taunt him so." Cory's bored voice did not match the worry in his eyes and Alice drew herself up in her reply.

"He taunts me. If this is the new Hatter, I don't want anything to do with him."

"You are being a fool. As his champion, you could persuade him to reconcile with Mirana, to restore the Underland you knew."

"I am Mirana's champion…" before finishing her statement, Cory walked quickly to her and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You want to see who you are pledging your loyalty to? Who you are blindly following. What will happen to you if you continue!"

Not waiting for an answer Cory roughly moved her forward, guiding her down halls and stairs, down further than should have been possible. Darkness extended beyond the flicker of the torches that lined the walls. Vile smells wafted past her and it took all her strength not to empty her stomach. The only thing that stopped her from wrenching out of his firm grip was the possibility of seeing Mirana and getting some answers. Dimly, she could make out a dark door ahead of them with a guard at attention by the entrance.

"A visitor for the imprisoned queen." Cory spoke sharply to the guard and shoved Alice ahead roughly. Alice rubbed her arm and glared over her shoulder then bravely lifted her chin as the guard led her down the dingy hall.

"Yer got only a few minutes girl." Standing aside, the guard pointed towards the small window and Alice crept forward, unsure if she was going to be able to handle what she saw. Peeking into the extremely small cell, Alice gasped quietly as she took in the former queen of Underland. Her once white dress was dingy and grey – her skin seeming to take on the same hue.

"Your Majesty?" Slowly Mirana lifted her eyes to Alice's. Shock moved to surprise and then sorrow as tears filled her eyes.

"I am so sorry Alice." the once majestic voice seemed so small now. "You should not be here. This is my fault."

"What happened Mirana? I feel all topsy turvy, even for Underland."

"The Black King has come to the throne. I am…I am…" The former queen lowered her eyes as she continued in a softer, tear filled voice. "I am to be executed, yet the when is still uncertain."

"But how has this happened!" Alice asked, rather forcefully. Mirana's hopeless posture was scaring her more than anything else and she wanted nothing more than to snap her back to her old self.

"Outlanders have magic we do not understand…There has always been a small threat to the throne but I never thought that Hatter would…"

"No more time." The large guard shoved at Alice hard, causing her to stumble and fall onto her knees, her hands scraping along the stone floor to catch herself before her face did the same. Not allowing the brute's harsh laughter to get under her skin, she pushed herself up and walked back to where Cory was, shouting over her shoulder to Mirana.

"I will visit again, your majesty. Work something out…" but there was no reply from inside the cell as it disappeared from her view. Cory's face had softened as she looked up quickly, trying not to cry, trying to figure out how she was going to save Mirana…and Underland…and…Hatter? Could she save him? Cory's hand gently covering hers took her from her thoughts.

"You remember my original offer Miss Alice. I will not let harm come to thee. But you have to use your head in this game." He moved closer and unlike the warmth that she had felt when Tarrant had done so, there was only a cold crawling sensation. "All you need to do is trust me as your friend."

"I have plenty of friends. I will be fine. Thank you, sir."

"Friends who can get you down here to see Mirana? Friends who have the trust of the King?" Alice didn't trust Cory or his father but she needed to come up with a plan and maybe Cory would be an asset to her escaping.

"Please," she shook her head and closed her eyes, pretending to be overwhelmed. "Just take me away. I can't bear to think of this anymore…" She felt Cory gently squeeze her hand as he began to pull her towards the steps.

"Of course, Alice…of course…"

She played the weak female role, but all the while as they made their way back to her room, Alice was coming up with a plan…to leave, to rescue Mirana and take back her throne. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for hallways and doors, possible routes and escapes. When Cory would look back at her she would smile shyly and grip his hand a little harder. He seemed puffed up once they returned to her room and she wished him goodnight. Just wait, she thought, when I am gone and he will have to explain to Tarrant where I am...

* * *

"Well?" Tarrant had been pacing ever since Cory had dragged Alice past him as he hid in the hallway. The young man shrugged carelessly and settled down into an oversized armchair. Arrin was perched on the corner of a desk, his arms crossed as he glared at his own son.

"No problems. Plus…I think she likes me."

Tarrant wanted nothing more than to violently wipe the smirk off of Cory's face…come to think of it, he was the King…

Well? Likey likey? More? Gotta review...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Just in case you didn't know, chapter 7 has been modified since I first published it earlier this week. I accidentally released an older copy of the chapter instead of the new re-worked one. Soooo…yeah….

Thanks so much for the reviews, adds and followers of the story. I am going to try and stay on a steady course of updates now…plus I have a new piece and a few in the drawer I'd like to work on…sooo…yeah…lol

The Black King

Chapter 8

She likes Cory? HIM?

"But I AM KING!" Tarrant shouted to the empty throne room, his angry voice bouncing off of the cold marble. It had been the plan to show her Mirana. To show her how powerful HE was! And yet she batted her eyes and clung to that whelp. _HE had overturned the throne, HE had the magic of his clan, HE had killed…_ Slowly Tarrant shook his head, clearing the rage that fogged his mind. There had to be a breaking point, something to push her to his side. He would not let Cory or Arrin or ANYONE come between him and his Alice…

Tarrant slumped onto his throne, pushing his palms against his eyes. Not his Alice. That time was past. He had asked her not to leave, practically begged her and she left. All he needed was her to be his champion. To just say it even. _A verbal contract, Yes_. Then any power she possessed would be his. He would be able to be rid of Mirana. Even Alice would no longer be needed, he could _make her_ disappear this time. Outlanders would gain what was rightfully theirs, no longer forced to live on the outskirts of the land. Hearing footfalls approaching, Tarrant straightened himself and sat quietly as Arrin pushed a side door open.

"There you are lad, been worried about you."

"Why would you need worry? I am King." Tarrant drew in a deep breath, not looking the old man in the eye. The black stone around his neck seemed to burn hot as Arrin approached yet he dismissed such a silly thought.

"I fear that girl has turned you about. She has certainly tried to manipulate my son." Arrin stopped at the bottom of the steps that led to the throne, looking up cautiously.

"I am not as weak as your son, nor am I as foolish." Tarrant spat out the words, remembering Cory's statement that Alice might like him…

"No, your majesty. Of course not. I have had a stern talk with the boy." Arrin bowed his head as he spoke. Tarrant nodded and sniffed, looking around the empty room. "However, the girl…she may still be an issue." Arrin moved up one step, lowering his voice. "If the rebellion found out she was here…"

"We will crush them soon enough. There is no need for worry."

"Your Majesty…perhaps…"

"Are you doubting me old man?" Tarrant stood and stomped down the steps to tower over his advisor. "This step will be done in my time, my way. I will not have you going behind my back as you did with Alice."

"That was neccasary, my lord…"

"If we had waited, if I had gone instead of your silly son, she may already be mine!" Tarrant shoved Arrin down one step to the floor and glared into his eyes, his voice terrifyingly low. "Get out before I go in search of some more jabberwocky blood."

"Very well, your majesty. Yet remember, once she is yours, we must be rid of her also…"

"NAE! Ye will ne'er take the lass from me once she is mine!"

"She has too much power or'e ye lad." Arrin spoke simply. "Already she has distracted ye, stood up to the throne, denied thee. If you do noe get rid of her…others will follow to challenge…"

"GET OUT!" Tarrant shouted, his face contorted into a mask of rage.

As Arrin turned and walked from the room, Tarrant felt a darkness lift and realized he had been gripping the black stone amulet so tightly it had made a red impression in his hand. Frowning, he slowly slid the necklace off his head and held the stone in his palm, watching it pulse slowly.

* * *

"You have pushed him too far!" Cory hissed at his father as he exited the throne room. He had been pressed against the door, listening to the exchange. Arrin simply sighed and rolled his eyes at his son, guiding him from the door.

"YE are part of this problem boi!" Anger caused Arrin's accent to thicken "If ye had not fallen 'neath tha girl's charm!"

"ME?" Cory ripped his arm away. "This is what YOU wanted! To have her be more…pliable."

"The girl. Not my own son!"

"She shouldn't be here! It was too soon and now he is out of your control!" Cory shook his head and began to walk away from his father.

"You are right." At first Arrin's voice was so quiet, Cory was not sure he had heard him. "Tha girl should nae be here." Turning around, he saw a slow cruel grin appear on Arrin's face. Yet before he could question it, his father turned quickly and strode away without another word.

* * *

Leaning over the rail on her balcony, Alice stared at the blackened landscape, unable to tell in the inky night if it was the lack of a moon that caused the shapes below to be so sinister or the current ruler of Underland. She had been successful in finally opening her balcony doors only to realize the magic that was keeping her in just simply had shifted. Slowly she slid her fingers over the bubble that contained her and watched as the magic rippled under her touch.

"Ye 'ave more power than ye noe girl."

Jumping, Alice spun around to face the Black King. Slowly he across the black stone floor and stood at her side, looking out at the same dark night she was just contemplating. She looked up at him warily, having been tricked and yelled at by him only a few short hours earlier. Yet he seemed softer somehow. Turning, she stood stiffly next to him in silence. Minutes ticked by and her mind recalled a different balcony, though similar to this one, a different night where they stood in silence. She had told him he was a figment of her imagination, he spoke of riddles and they looked on a moonlit kingdom.

"There is no moon" she spoke without really thinking, instantly regretting her awkward statement.

"It has been banished. Fickle thing." Tarrant replied simply, as if it was a common thing, banishing a moon. "Continuously changing, smiling down at me like that stupid feline fiasco." His eyes narrowed as he spoke, his voice tightening. She wanted to inquire after Cheshire…after quite a few of her old friends but knew this was not the moment, or the man for that matter, to be asking.

"Then you are the powerful one..." Alice glanced at him sideways, wondering if flattery would get her anywhere. "to banish a moon…"

"And yet you will not join me." He turned to fix his gaze on her fully, his mouth tight. She wanted to wilt under that gaze, yet it caused her to stand a bit straighter instead. Hearing him sigh, she dared look up at him, noticing some orange around his eyes. Slowly, he placed something, an amulet of sorts, on the balcony rail and let his hand drop away. "Alice. We need to discuss what will happen to you if you will not yield."

Frowning, Alice turned so she was facing him, watching his face change. What a strange man he had become, so hot and cold. Then again, she had watched his moods swing before, yet, she had always trusted him before, no matter the direction the mood swung. Now…

"I can noe 'ave you here should you disobey my request." His lilt made her stomach flip in an odd way and she had to force her knees steady. Confused, she shook her head softly.

"A request may be denied. You cannot force this Tarrant." She paused, looking up into his harsh eyes, watching as sadness flittered across for a moment. "What do you mean you cannot have me here? Send me home?" Yet as soon as she spoke the question, her subconscious scolded her. Of _course_ that is not what he meant.

"Nae luv." Carefully, his hand lifted and tucked her hair behind her left ear. "Do noe force me, please Alice." His voice was so sad, his touch so light. Alice closed her eyes a moment and tried to forget the past 24 hours, tried to remember how her friend used to be. Yet when her eyes opened, his appearance instantly reminded her of what he was…who he was now…she drew in a deep breath and stepped closer to him. His eyes widened as she placed her hands on his lapel, moved from her eyes to her lips as she bit her lower lip, her nerves getting the better of her as she tried to get him to open up.

"Tarrant…if you could tell me what happened. Explain all of this to me. Perhaps then I could…" he was quietly staring, breathing shallow and fast as a glint caught her eye. The necklace seemed to flash but when she glanced down at it, it was nothing more than a flat black stone in an ornate setting.

"Mirana grew ill." Her eyes snapped up to his, his voice only a whisper. "The court talked of her inability to lead." He closed his eyes and suddenly looked worn, tired and ragged. This Tarrant was used up, ready to fall apart and all Alice wanted to do was fold him into her arms. "Then I was urged to step up, and I took the responsibility upon my shoulders." His eyes opened and Alice gasped. The black had retreated to the middle, his eyes orange with green around the edges.

"Who? Who urged you?" Alice leaned closer, wanting to see the black completely leave him…she desperately wanted her Hatter back.

"Everyone. Mirana. She thought it best. Yes." Speaking as if trying to convince even himself, he nodded as his gaze wandered from her eyes. He looked down at the amulet and closed his eyes again. "No. No that wasn't it…Alice…please Alice. I don't know…" She moved her hand to his cheek, hesitating as the sense of déjà vu over took her momentarily. Was this yet another trick?

"Tarrant, why do you trust Arrin so?" she kept her voice soft, stroking the side of his face with her fingers. His eyes remained closed as she glanced back down at the amulet. It had not flashed again but she suddenly felt strangely…as if it was watching them somehow.

"He is family, Alice." He sighed and she felt his hands move to her waist, wrapping around her and drawing her closer.

"Did he…is the amulet his?" she felt flushed as her body moved closer to his, her pulse racing. Fear of Tarrant was diminishing and being replaced by an odd mix of adrenaline. Her stomach flipped not with the crush of a young girl as it had when she was with Hatter but something different. Closing her own eyes, trying to remain calm and collected, Alice swallowed hard. _It could be a trick…it is probably a trick…_

Opening her eyes revealed a set of deep green staring back at her.

"I have missed you so much." His breath ghosted over her lips gently, they were close enough to feel the heat from them too. It would be so easy to kiss him, to give in to the feelings that were slowly closing down her brain. She felt his hands move up her back, holding her closer still and she gave in. Kissing him softly, gently, hearing and feeling him give in, leaning against her. Alice sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his mouth open slightly, deepening their kiss slowly. He stepped back, resting against the balcony rail and took her with him, holding her closer, lifting her against him. She lost herself in him, needing nothing but another kiss, and then another. His lips were demanding yet gentle, his hands firm against her back. Pushing back gently against him, Alice gasped for breath as she watched a soft smile grow from his lips to his eyes.

"I should 'ave done tha' long ago lass." Alice flushed a deeper shade of red at the reaction her body had to his warm accent and relaxed against him. He dropped one hand to the railing as he began to place soft kisses against her ear and she felt him suddenly stiffen, his kisses ceasing.

"Will ye now still refuse my offer Alice?" He whispered into her ear quickly and Alice jerked back to look into his eyes. Hers widened as she now once again stared into the onyx eyes of the Black King. Glancing down, confirming a sneaking suspicion, his hand was now resting over the amulet he had set down only moments ago.

"Tarrant…the amulet."

"What of it? It is mine. As are you."

Shaking her head she tried to take a step away from the changed man she had just kissed. Her head swam with admonishments and foolish feelings of wounded pride and heart.

"No Tarrant." Alice watched as his features changed quickly, anger and rage swimming in his eyes as he gripped her with one hand, the other fisting around the necklace.

"Ye 'ave been warned." Roughly he shoved her aside and stomped away, slamming the door shut behind him. Alice sunk down to the ground and curled up, tears threatening to spill as she wrapped her arms around her knees. What was she going to do?

* * *

You know you wanna review...you know you do...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Awww. All these favs and alerts. And REVIEWS! Thank ya kindly!

The Black King

Chapter 9

Alice wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the balcony but she knew her legs were sore from being in the same position too long. Slowly she stretched out her legs, wincing as needles poked at her muscles, having fallen asleep and now being awakened. She had fallen into a daze of worries and half plans, her mind wandering and heart confused over what had happened. She was sure the amulet was the key and if she could only get it away from him…

Gingerly she stood, testing out her legs before putting her weight on them to move herself forward. Hazily, Alice walked back into her bedroom, her comfy prison while Mirana sat on the cold floor of the dungeon. There were certain pieces of information that she knew without a doubt were true now. In her gut, from head to toe she knew she was still Mirana's champion. The tugging in her soul was the same as it had been on Frabjous day. No second guesses. All improbable things possible. But how to save both her queen and Tarrant? Could there really be a way?

Deep in her thoughts, Alice jumped as her door opened and closed quickly, Tarrant's advisor looking wild eyed and ashen with panic as he shut the door behind him.

"What have ye done? We must get thee away lass. Now."

Alice froze at the sound of his voice, so desperate and filled with fear.

"What do you mean what have I done? What has happened? Why…how am I to leave?" Arrin moved over to her quickly and took her hands, pulling at her to move.

"There is a passage…but we 'ave ta move now, before he…before he comes…"

"Tarrant? Why…Arrin STOP!" She dug in her heals, feeling as if she were in the middle of a violent storm, not knowing which way was which. "What has happened! He was here only…well…perhaps an hour or more ago…but still, why would he…"

"He is coming to finish ye lass."

Alice's eyes grew wide, her breath stolen away, shaking her head softly…unbelieving…

"He wants me as his champion…"

"He feels ye will ne'er join him. Ye will ne'er yield."

"But…but…" Alice opened and closed her mouth, searching for the words. This was…_bizarre_.

"I supported his reign girl, until he became a killer. Your demise will noe be on my conscience!"

"No, Arrin. I want to see him." She wrenched her hands from his strong grip and stood her ground.

"So he can kill ye quicker?" His disbelief was tinged with something else…anger?

"Even if I leave, where ever will I go that he won't be able to find?"

"The rebellion. There still be a group loyal to Mirana…and thee, Alice, her champion." Alice stared, simply trying to absorb all of the new information and change of events. Shaking her head, she took a step back from the traitorous advisor. Even in her short time here, even with this whirlwind around her, she knew there was something off about Arrin.

"No. I want to speak with him. Perhaps you have misunderstood…"

"Explain to me lass," his eyes sparked with danger as he closed the gap between them "How does one go about _misunderstanding_ a death order?"

Was it the kiss? Her refusal? Alice shook her head firmly, anger flushing her cheeks.

"I am unsure how sir, but you have! Hatter…Tarrant…HE WOULDN'T!"

"Alice," Arrin softened his voice and placed a hand on her arm. Suddenly a wave of calm rushed over her as she looked at his expression fill with concern. "There is a friend standing by to take you to the rebellion. She is waiting just downstairs in the garden." Alice felt tears prickle at her eyes. She couldn't leave Mirana…Tarrant...Arrin placed his other hand on her cheek, kindness in his eyes. "Cory is distracting the King. We need to go lass. Please."

Trust filled her as her thoughts of staying grew fuzzy and diluted. She could trust him. It would be all right. Smiling, she let him lead her to the door and, after checking the hall, moved them both swiftly through corridors that twist and turned down. It felt like a dream and Alice wasn't sure if she was actually walking or floating along. Arrin's constant pressure on her hand was reassuring even though she felt as if she was missing something. Had she left something behind? Looking down she discovered she was standing on dark grass, when had they moved outside?

"Fairfarren Alice. Keep safe." Arrin smiled at her before turning and nodding to someone who must be very small as his gaze was fixed on the grass itself.

"Well? Don't stand there like a lump. We need to go!" A tiny squeak filled command partially awoke Alice from her dream.

"Mally?" She whispered looking around for Arrin. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you know anyone else who would be brave enough to save a big galumphing oaf such as yourself?" the small voice replied, offended and angry. "Now COME!"

"But I've…I've left someone…"

"We have to leave now so you can come back and rescue Mirana. You must be trained!"

"OUCH!" Alice cried out as a stabbing sensation buried itself into her foot.

"Now MOVE!" Mally was finally in her field of vision as the pain subsided. She watched as the small dormouse scampered towards a tall line of hedges. Quickly, unexpectedly chilled to the bone, Alice moved after her, not quite sure how she had come to find herself in the garden to begin with.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Arrin rushed into Tarrant's chambers without being announced to find the king facing the fireplace, his back to the door and hands clasped behind him. "Tarrant, lad…Alice is gone…"

He watched as Tarrant's shoulders stiffened, his whole frame going rigid.

"Gone? Gone where?"

Arrin shuddered at the chill in the kings voice but stood straight, knowing he had to continue moving his plan forward for it to work.

"I am unsure, my lord. Her powers are great, as I have said. She has escaped."

The king whirled about and Arrin suddenly had two burning black eyes glaring down at him. He stumbled back slightly from the quick advancement from Tarrant, his own eyes growing wide. _Had_ he lost control over the boy?

"How?" The one word was uttered to low and menacingly that Arrin swallowed hard before answering.

"Unfortunately, your majesty. I believe it was…my son…who helped the lass escape." His heart raced as he completed his lie. He waited as calmly as he could while he watched the black king take hold of the man in front of him. Anger and vengeance rolled off of him in dark suffocating waves. A cruel smile crept upon his face as his eyes and the skin around them turned midnight black. When he spoke, Arrin knew he had won this round of the game.

"Very unfortunate indeed."

* * *

Short chappie I know, I will add an extra new paragraph to chapter 10 for each review received! LOL!


	10. Chapter 10

Whew! Good reviewing everyone. Lots of extra paragraphs for your effort. Well Done. This story has grown a bit and I am unsure if I can finish it in the 13 chapters that I originally stated back on chapter 1. Sooo now I am thinking more...unless I can get the rest of the plot out in three chapters. And, since it hasn't been said for awhile, I don't claim ownership over Underland or any of it's characters. I may own a really great, slightly wicked Alice costume for next Halloween…but that's not quite the same…

Chapter 10

"Would ya stop yer gripn'!"

"I am in a prison cell father…" Cory spat the words out, anger coursing through his veins. He glared at Arrin, still not completely sure why he was behind bars. Something about Alice and her being gone…something he was sure was his fathers doing as well.

"Perfectly safe in there, no worries lad."

"No worries?" Cory's laugh contained no humor as he continued to stare down his father. "The king believes I have something to do with Alice being gone. Death is sure to follow swiftly. But no worries? And _is_ Alice truly gone? Escaped? What have you done to her because, so help me…" Cory took a step backwards as his father swiftly approached the bars, his eyes dangerously livid.

"Are ye threatening me boi? ME? Ye are in the upper level of the prison, ye will be treated with civility, there will be no death sentence. Do ya think I would let me own son hang?" Arrin was shouting, his face red with fury yet Cory was unsure there was truth in his words. "Alice 'as been removed from the castle, gone ta join the foolish rebellion. She need not be a worry of yours anymore, do ya hear me lad?"

"So, she is alive?"

"Yea, wha' do ya think I am son? A monster? Your own da?" Arrin suddenly looked older than Cory remembered ever seeing him.

"She drained you, didn't she?" he asked quietly, sighing as he shook his head, weary of the games his father was playing.

"Right ye were son, she is mighty fierce. I thought scaring the lass would be enough ta get her to leave. She still wanted to see him, noe convinced that he would want ta kill her." Arrin sat on the bench opposite Cory's cell. "I had ta lay both my hands on her to get her to forget and move. And even then, I had ta keep a grip on her as we left. The lass resisted me the whole way to the garden. Mumbling about forgetting something."

"Was it right to give her to them father? Perhaps they know how to enhance her powers?"

"Noe lad. They are lost withou' Mirana. Alice will noe be able to rally them. Rag tag group of believers…easily scattered and broken now that the King has a reason to." Arrin looked up at the ceiling and stood, smiling at his son. "Ye will be outta here soon Cory. Safe and sound I swear to thee. But I 'ave some war drums to pound…" trailing off he nodded to Cory and began to move up the stairs. Shaking his head, Cory sat down on the straw bed in his cell.

"Belief is hard to kill father…Hope is harder still…"

* * *

Alice was sure her legs were going to be a mass of black and blue lumps before they reached where ever they were going. Mally could scamper quickly though the brush that littered the forest ground but Alice just continued to trip and stumble as she picked her way through. She did not ever remember being in this part of the Tulgey Woods before. Or if she had been, it had definitely changed. She had given up asking Mally anything, all the dormouse did was complain about her being a stupid human girl who couldn't possibly understand reasons or plans or directions…so she had given up. Depending on who and where she was being led, she would ask whatever sort of creature was there.

She didn't mind the silence anyway as she was still trying to sort out how she had gotten out of the castle and into the woods. The last thing she could clearly remember was being in the castle, in her room and trying to decide how to save both Tarrant and Mirana…then this big, fuzzy blur invaded her memory. It gave her a headache as she tried to squint at it, trying to see what was moving her from the room to the garden and then to the woods. Lost in her thoughts, not watching where she was going, Alice tripped once again over a tangle of rough roots bulging out of the ground. She squealed as she fell and caught herself with her hands before her face hit the ground. Growling with frustration, Alice slowly pulled her feet free of the roots and stood again, trying unsuccessfully to brush off her long, soiled skirt.

* * *

"Mally should have taken you around…" the voice eerily floated around Alice as she looked about, searching for the source.

"It would have taken twice as long!" Alice heard the small squeak of Mally's voice somewhere ahead of her on the ground.

"But our Champion would be in one piece." Alice smiled instantly when she saw a crescent moon smile appear off to her right in the darkening wood. Lazily, the rest of the body of the Cheshire cat appeared, winding itself in an intricate patter of stripes and lines. His glowing eyes winked at her as he floated closer still. "Alice, at last. We have been hoping you would find your way here."

"I am sorry I was delayed." Alice smiled and carefully moved closer to the cat, thankful to see another familiar face. "There has been some confusion at the castle as to who is in charge…"

"Yes. Quite unsettling seeing our dear Hatter so changed, is it not?" Chess twisted upside down in the air around her, his smile becoming a frown as he moved.

"Quite."

"Although I am delighted to see you my dear, tell me…how did you escape?"

"I am actually not quite sure myself…"

"It was that Outlander…" Mally squeaked, frustration in her voice. "The older one. He just brought her right to me."

"Hmmm…Interesting" Chess purred as he circled Alice's head. He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, his smile fading slightly before shaking himself out of whatever thought had taken hold. "But no matter, we have our champion. Absalom will be delighted to see you. If you will carefully follow me my dear." He moved slowly to the right, down a path that seemed less cluttered with things to trip up her feet.

"Are you part of the rebellion Cheshire?"

"If that is what they are calling us at the castle, then yes, I suppose I am." His slow speech pattern made Alice smile and relax slightly.

"How large is your group?"

"Large at times, smaller when need be." Chess turned and smiled widely at Alice, pausing in his movement. "The Oraculum foretold of your coming Alice, although...it's days were a bit off."

"You have the oracle?" Alice's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about the parchment since she had last seen it on the Frabjous day, but it surprised her that the Black King wouldn't have snatched up when he had taken the crown.

"Yes. Absalom saw the shift in power coming and hid it away." Mally huffed at Alice's feet, scampering ahead of the pair. "Keep up! It isn't far now."

Alice knew the familiar smell of Absalom's hookah even though it had been years since her nose last inhaled the sweet scent. Coming upon the ring of toadstools, Alice was careful where she stepped. Chess appeared in front of her suddenly, his smile warm and wide as he stretched out his paw.

"Pishsalver?"

"Certainly. How much do you suggest?" Alice grinned as she took the small brown bottle out of his paw.

"Perhaps a small sip will do." Chess slowly evaporated as she nodded and carefully tipped the bottle back. A creeping warm sensation slid around her middle and she felt a rush of adrenaline as the world grew larger around her and she slid out of her clothing. When she stopped shrinking, Alice gathered up some material at the hem of her dark skirt and ripped at it, wrapping it around her in a makeshift dress. Memories swam around in her mind of Hatter creating a dress for her, one that fit her perfectly of course. What would he say of her creation if he was still Hatter? Would he comment on her not being the proper size anymore? Chuckling sadly, Alice started to climb out of the folds of her clothing, searching for the way out. She might never find the answers to those ponderings if she didn't try to fix Underland. Soon enough she was free of the material and moved deeper into the fog of hookah smoke.

"Absalom? Are you here?"

"Of course I am you stupid thing. But where are you?" The snippish voice seemed to float around her and Alice coughed, trying to find the direction from where it came.

"I can not see. Please tell me which way to go." She sighed, knowing the caterpillar could be difficult. _Or is he a butterfly now? _She rubbed her eyes as she tried to think of the last time she saw his blue form flying away from her.

"If you don't know which way to go, you are not quite the right color yet."

"Absalom please, I am worried about Mirana, Hatter and others I have yet to meet again. I know Underland is in trouble. Would you - for once - please just help me!" The smoke suddenly cleared as bright blue wings beat down around her. Covering her head with her hands, Alice crouched down to shield herself from the onslaught but just as she curled up completely, the fierce wings were gone. Looking up she could now clearly see Absalom sitting on the largest toadstool his wings spread out regally behind him.

"I have always helped you girl. More than you deserve." He sounded offended, his clipped accent sharp against her ears.

"Thank you for clearing the smoke." Alice mumbled, rolling her eyes. "It is good to see you again."

"Is it?" he asked, tilting his blue head to the side and regarding her curiously. "Perhaps you will not think so once you read the Oraculum." Alice sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"How could this get worse? Mirana imprisoned. Hatter is not Hatter anymore. I have no idea where other friends are or if they have met a similar fate as the Red Queen." she shuddered at the memory and Absalom leaned forward to peer at her with a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh no. Tarrant saved that punishment for her and her alone."

Alice blinked, her eyes widening at his statement and how pleased he seemed at the thought of the former queen's demise. Taking a deep breath she stepped back and continued to meet his gaze.

"No one deserved that. It was horrible."

"And how would you know? You were not yet returned to Underland." His smile seemed to widen further and for a moment Alice wondered if Chess had somehow tricked her...

"I thought it was a bad dream. But when I arrived Tarrant confirmed it."

"Did you dream of Underland often?" Absalom's smile started to fade and he returned to sitting calmly on the mushroom.

"After I first left, yes. But the dreams had started to fade and become less frequent until that one."

"Who was in your dreams?" Absalom was now very somber although his gaze was still just as intense. Alice answered cautiously, not sure where his questions were leading to.

"They were all slightly different. Eventually everyone that I had met on my previous visits were in the dreams at some point."

"But some more than others?"

"Well...yes..." Alice broke his gaze and looked down slightly. There had been quite a few interesting dreams where she had been visited by Hatter. A few where she had simply sat and talked with Mirana about Underland. Chess had floated through one rather bizarre dream...

"What if they were all real Alice? What if Underland never really let you go?" His voice seemed softer as Alice lifted her eyes to his again. If those dreams had been real? She ran through the various conversations and scenarios, blushing as she remembered tracing her fingers along pale skin. She had thought them nothing more than dreams but if watching the Red Queen die had been real..."Come up here girl." Absalom's voice broke her free of the memories and she reached for a vine that hung down, thankful for the distraction.

When she reached the top she noticed that her skin had a shimmer to it, a fine gold dust seemed to have covered her hands and arms. Could there have been something on the vine? The mushroom? As she tried to brush the shimmer off her skin, Absalom's cool chuckle reached around her and her eyes snapped to him instantly.

"What? Did I climb the wrong vine? What's on my skin?"

"There is no vine you silly girl." Alice frowned at his words and looked behind her to point out the green leaves she had just used to hoist herself up, but there was nothing there.

"But...how did I just..."

"You are becoming the right color." Absalom chuckled and reached to his right, grabbing a large scroll and letting it fall down his lap and around her feet. His long finger ran along the parchment past several different events that must have happened after she had gone. Seeing herself in the garden, Cory leaning against a tree, her short time back in Underland seemed to be sketched out in detail. The castle, her room, the kiss...she blushed as her eyes darted to Absalom's, but he was still focused on the Oraculum. There seemed to be a battle ahead, some of the pictures were fuzzy and tattered. His fingers stopped at a bright golden sphere that seemed to hover on the paper, warm and bright. As her eyes focused on it, it seemed to pulse and change into...into...her?

"Yes Alice. Underland never let you go because you are intended to be it's Golden Monarch."


	11. Chapter 11

Ok. Crazy End of the School Year time is over. Look forward to more consistent chapter releases. This one is extra long as a thank you for your patience. WOOHOO! And a big thanks to those of you still reading, reviewing and bookmarking. You are faboo!

*That M rating is gonna come into focus here…*

Chapter 11

* * *

Alice hadn't spoken in awhile. Absalom had told her some of the details of the oracle and what she had learned had stolen her voice away. She was to do battle with the Black King. She would win and become the Golden Monarch or Underland would be lost in darkness with Tarrant at the helm. When she took the throne she would not be able to leave Underland for extended amounts of time…if at all…or her reign, nay, Underland itself would come crumbling down. She still hadn't spoken when Chess appeared with some Upelkuchen. Didn't even utter a sound as she was ushered by Mally to a small tent that held a cot and washbasin for her. Alice simply sat numbly on the edge of her bed, her mind racing.

She was to begin training in the morning.

In a week's time she was supposed to learn how to harness this new power she supposedly had.

She would need to challenge the Black King's reign.

"_I can't kill him"_ Alice had whispered meekly as Absalom had just begun his speech about the battle.

"_If it is your life or his?"_

"_I can't…"_ She had shook her head no as he sighed and rolled his eyes at her before continuing with plans. _She wouldn't be able to_. That's where her voice had retreated as her mind began swirling with the information. Killing the Jabberwocky was one thing. It was, in a sense, an animal. Not that it made the killing any easier but…Tarrant…not only human but a friend…

Wiping away at dampness on her cheeks, Alice realized she was crying. She was exhausted and with all of this new information swimming around in her head and was unsure if she would even be able to fall asleep. Yet, as she blew out her lamp and laid back on the cot, her eyes grew heavy and she was asleep before she knew it, Tarrant's face still present in her conscious.

* * *

_The fog surrounded her and Alice tried to wave it away. Absalom must have been smoking up a storm for it to be this thick and as she beat her hands in the air, it only seemed to worsen. Sighing, she was just about to call out for help when a deep chuckle met her ears._

"_You have been absent from my dreams for so long Alice. And now that you are here, you are doing the strangest dance."_

_She spun about, struggling to focus in the dense fog. She knew that voice…well several different versions of it anyway. This tone was between the sinister and the silly ones she had experienced. Suddenly, a horrible thought entered her mind and she hoped this was only a dream and that he hadn't found her and done something horrible to Chess…Absalom…_

"_Can you noe see lass?" The thick accent was now behind her and she turned again, frustrated with her vision. "Can you noe talk?" that chuckle rumbled around her and she shivered as the sensation of being circled or, more accurately, hunted washed over her._

"_Hatter?" She heard a sharp intake of breath and changed the name on her tongue immediately. "Tarrant?"_

"_Here, Alice." She turned once again and, as the smoke became more translucent, she could make out his dark form. Her vision slowly became clearer and the details of her surroundings became more defined. He stood next to a large, regal chair; his arm draped casually over the tall back. There was a long table that stretched out next to her and past…as far as she could see actually. It was spread with a dull white table cloth and tea cups of every shape and size cluttered it. Some were even stacked on top of one another in peculiar ways. Tilting her head, she was reaching out for an orange cup that looked like it might actually be an orange when Tarrant's voice reminded her she wasn't alone._

"_Out of all the places you could have thought to bring me…" when she looked over to him, she was surprised to see him still looking like the Black King, but his voice was different still…_

"_I did not bring you here." She found it hard to speak, she immediately got a slight ache in her head and moved her hand to her throat. "I am asleep…I think…"_

"_Of course you did." Tarrant snickered and pushed off from the chair, taking a few relaxed steps towards her. "I could never make it here without your permission. You are far too strong for that." As he neared, Alice could see that his eyes were not black as they had been but a warm green color as she remembered them when they first met. "So strong Alice. Who would have known…well…I think I might have known…at one time…"_

"_Is this a dream?" _

"_Of course it is." He tsked at her like Absalom often would and Alice smiled slightly. "You and I are not on the same side anymore. We could not be standing here if it were real." He looked around sadly, stopping in his movement toward her and stepped to the table, his long, slim fingers brushing over the fabric. "And you bring me here. Is this truly your wish for us? To stay here, having tea together forever?"_

"_Would that be so bad?" She asked, watching his movements. He turned to look at her, his smile sad._

"_Not if I was with you. But this is your dream. You will need to wake up eventually."_

"_My dream. Dream…but you said I brought you here? You mean…in my mind? But if it is a dream, you are a figment…" His mood worsened as she kept talking._

"_Yes. A figment. You have thought that of me before." The soft tone of his voice did nothing to hide the darkness that lay beneath. "What will I need to do to prove to you I am real lass," he moved closer yet Alice felt no fear. She stood staring at him blankly as he continued. "Imprison you? Bind you here?" he stopped only when he was standing toe to toe with her, his eyes gazing down at hers, his breath warm against her face. Alice held her breath as he slowly lifted his fingers to brush against her cheek. "Fight you?" Her eyes filled with tears at his words and she felt her heart crumble. _

"_I can't fight you Tarrant."_

"_You can lass. You must. Something is the Hatter with me…Matter with me…" A ghost of a smile flittered across his face as he spoke and she chuckled at his mix of words. He gently lifted her chin and delicately placed his lips on hers. The swift kiss sent shocks to the tips of her toes. "Wake up love."_

"_No." Fear replaced the desire that had bolted through her. "No, Tarrant. Please…" but he had already began to fade into the fog._

* * *

Alice sat up in her bed, her clothes drenched, her heart beating wildly, her arms stretched out as she was reaching for the Tarrant of her dream. The sun was softly glowing into her tent and she took deep breaths to try and calm her senses. It was just a dream…a figment… Tears pricked at her eyes as she remembered Tarrant's darkness at those same words. How could he be a figment when he made her feel like no one else ever had? How could she fight him? If the dream was real at all…he knew something was wrong with him…

* * *

Alice was sore. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises…and her head…if a brain could have black and blue marks, hers would be covered. The past three days had been spent not only with physical training but by trying to discover and use her powers. It had been a horribly gloomy few days on top of it all, full of rain and mud and fog. Slowly she peeled her clothes from her skin and filled the washbasin with water to try and clean herself before sleep washed over her. Frustratingly, her nights ad been just as blank as her days. No further appearances by Tarrant had reinforced the fact that the dream three nights ago was just that…a dream. It was the reason why she hadn't shared the invasion of him into her sleep to anyone else. But now, she was too tired to dream. She was almost too tired to finish washing up, but she did and dressed for bed. Plopping ungracefully onto her cot, Alice was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"_Really Alice. The sewing room?" _

_Spinning around, Alice felt dizzy as her eyes darted about the room taking in the deep reds and plush fabrics that covered the walls, floor and furnishings. There was a long table covered in half made hats, tread and bobbins, feathers and bolts of fabric. Tarrant was standing next to the table, dressed all in black, smiling wolfishly at her. She tilted her head, trying to figure out what he was grinning at when he moved his leg, shaking it at her, his ankle in a shackle attached to the table…_

"_I didn't think you would be the type of girl who enjoyed chaining a man up…"_

_Blushing, she moved quickly to the table, kneeled down and tried to pull at the chain that wound around his foot. _

"_Stop lass. That will noe help either of us." Alice looked up, her gaze slowly traveling up his frame and felt her cheeks burn brighter as she felt the same desire winding through her as the other night. Meeting his gaze, she watched as Tarrant took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he spoke with controlled restraint. "You cannot physically unchain me. But this is your dream. Change it. Take us somewhere else…"_

"_I can't…I don't know how…" her voice was a whisper as Tarrant opened his eyes and stared down at her once again. _

"_You can Alice. Just think of another place…another time…" Slowly he kneeled down next to her. "Close your eyes…breathe deep…you have the power inside of you to do this…" His voice relaxed her in a way no other could. Trusting him, wanting to believe him, Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Relax your mind…"_

_She felt colder and opened her eyes quickly, blinking rapidly as her vision adjusted to the moonlit night that now surrounded her. She beamed as she stood, looking around, recognizing the balcony in Malmorial as she remembered it the night before the Frabjous day. It had happened in an instant. She wasn't even really aware…_

"_You did it." Tarrant sighed, looking around with sadness in his eyes. Alice spun around to look at him, deflating at the sound of his voice. Had she done something wrong? She walked over to where he was still kneeling and crouched down beside him, her hand on his shoulder._

"_Isn't this what you meant? You helped me to do this…"_

"_Nae, lass. You did this. You have the power to end…me…" Tarrant looked tired suddenly and Alice moved closer to him, placing her hand on his face. _

"_I have always needed you. When I was little...when I was champion…I can't…" He leaned forward, kissing her, halting her voice. She sighed against his lips and leaned into him, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. Alice boldly slid her legs on either side of his, straddling his lap and moving closer, her hands slipping from his shoulders to his arms, gripping tightly as he deepened the kiss. His tongue gently played against hers, his hands pressing her body into his, Alice had never felt so overwhelmed yet so calm. _

"_Alice…" Tarrant murmured as he released her lips and trailed kisses down her neck. She leaned into his touch and pressed herself fully against him, feeling his hardening length against her, even though the dress she was in. Feeling heat rise in her cheeks, she felt suddenly shy and tried to move away slightly. Tarrant gripped her tightly but paused in his kisses. His eyes swiftly sought hers, confusion, fear and sorrow all showing on his face. She remembered the last time he pulled away from her on a very different balcony in his castle, only a week earlier. There was no trace of cruelty, no plot or mean twist in his eyes as in that moment. Gently she stroked his face and looked at his green orbs that tried to see into her very soul._

"_What happens when I wake up?" she whispered, not wanting to test the fates that may pull her away from him now._

"_You will come and find me." Tarrant smiled gently, still holding her close._

"_And fight you."_

"_Yes, love."_

"_And if I win?"_

_Tarrant was quiet for a long time, simply staring at her eyes, drowning in moonlight, wrapped up in her arms and legs. _

"_You will be a glorious queen." The sadness was back in his face and Alice felt she would do anything to never see it there again. She kissed him soundly, moving against him, hearing his groan as she moved her hips back and forth. She was damp and ached in areas she had rarely ached before…certainly never this strongly. Tarrant moved his mouth to the top of her dress, kissing along the hem, kissing along the top of her breasts and Alice bit her lip to keep from calling out. His hands begin to twist in the ties of her corset, pulling sharply as he tugged the cords free. _

_Alice gasped as her corset was loosened and slid from her body, her own fingers finding their way into the neck of Tarrant's coat and shirt, tugging…she felt his deep laugh and leaned back slightly only to see his face change to a sweet pain as her hips tilted against his._

"_If you want me outta my clothes lass, you do'na have to rip them from me."_

_Alice chuckled then and began to unbutton his jacket, then his shirt, revealing pale skin as her fingers skimmed lower. Tarrant simply leaned back and watched her with hooded eyes. Slowly, she moved the fabric from his shoulders and down his arms until his chest was bare under her fingers. She traced her fingertips across his chest and stomach, moving lower to his trousers before he stopped her, a wicked grin gracing his face. _

"_No, Alice…your turn…" He proceeded to lift her hands into the air and then run his back down her arms, down her sides, skimming the side of her breasts and stomach. Lower still, down her thighs and over her knees, searching for the hem of her dress. Once found he removed the fabric inch by inch until she was resting on his lap in only her bloomers. Moving to cover herself, Tarrant grasped her wrists and shook his head softly. "Do'nna hide from me, my love." _

_His hips moved up against hers and Alice shuddered at the friction caused by the action. Leaning back, she ground her hips against him again, wanting more of the sensations the movement caused. Tarrant placed his hands over her breasts, kneading gently as she moved over him. His touch brought a moan from her throat and he groaned in response, his hands moving to her waist as he lifted her gently. He made quick work of his trousers and Alice's eyes widened as she saw his hard member. Her sister had tried to tell her delicately of what happened between a man and woman, but she couldn't remember her sister ever mentioning how lovely a man would look when so very aroused. And it was truly her Hatter sitting below her. The black gloom had lifted from him in the past few moments. His eyes clear and dark green. His hair wild, soft and orange. His smile held no cruelty. Tarrant…Hatter…hers as it should be. Disturbing her thoughts, Alice jumped slightly as she felt Tarrant's fingers against the apex of her thighs through her bloomers._

"_You are so wet, my Alice…all for me?"_

"_Only for you…" Alice smiled and moved against his hand, again needing the friction against the intense ache she felt. Tarrant removed his hand and she whimpered, only to stop breathing as he swiftly removed her bloomers and gripped her hips so that she was pressed fully against him._

"_It may hurt the first time."_

"_I have been told as much." Alice moved against him and his eyes closed, his breath halting, his fingers digging into her hips._

"_Hold still love, give me a moment." Alice obeyed with difficulty. She watched as Tarrant regained control and smiled softly as his eyes opened, full of warmth and want. Gradually he guided her hips, moved up against her and slid within her folds. Pressure she had not felt before filled her and her breath was stolen from her lungs as he plunged inside her quickly. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and he held her close, waiting inside of her, waiting for some sign she was all right. Alice returned to her senses as a need to move wound through her muscles. Gently, cautiously she moved her hips and Tarrant moaned loudly against her skin. Then he moved against her and Alice was sure she would break free from her body. The pain and pleasure were so sweet she wanted to shout and cry all at once. Again and again as he left her body and returned so deep, her toes curled and her breath became labored. A spiral of sensations began to build in her abdomen and she urged Tarrant to move faster, harder inside of her. She gazed down at the man who had her heart, bathed in the moonlight of a dream. He smiled up at her, leaning forward to kiss her neck, her breasts, over her heart, her pulse beating wildly under his lips._

"_Let go love. Let go Alice." Whimpering at his words, Alice shook her head and leaned down to his ear._

"_Not without you." Tarrant paused suddenly, Alice gasping, crying out at the loss of movement. He moved to look deeply in her eyes._

"_You will be a glorious queen" Alice felt fear creep into her dream, into this amazing moment and she shook her head, moving against him again, drawing him back into her. She rested her forehead against his, gripping him tightly with her hands…her legs…holding him tightly within…_

"_Not without you." He kissed her deeply as she felt a blinding white heat release inside of her body. She yelled out his name and rocked hard against his body until she heard his voice join her own. His voice gave out as he gripped her hips, dug in with his fingers, slamming deeply inside of her and staying in so deep…so hard…_

_Seconds, hours, minutes passed as they both caught their breath, holding onto each other tightly. Alice sluggishly opened her eyes only to see a grey fog creeping in around them. She shut her eyes, burying her head into the crook of his neck, her mind reminding her that she was caught in a dream. _

"_Not a figment." Tarrant murmured lazily. Alice choked back a sob and held on tighter still._

"_No. Not a figment. Not a dream." She refused to focus on the fog swirling around them as she moved to place her hands on either side of his face. Kissing him deeply, Alice promised herself she would find a way to use her powers to save him and Underland, for surely one without the other would not do. _

"_I wish I could see you as Queen…" tears filled his eyes as he beamed up at her, his fingers sliding up and down her back._

"_You will. You will be by my side always…" Alice felt as if she was slipping away from him. "Tarrant?"_

"_Wake up love." _


	12. Chapter 12

Yep. Final Chapter. Thanks for sticking around.

None of these characters belong to me. Just borrowing them to run around my imagination for a bit.

Chapter 12

Alice sat in the cell sobbing, gasping for breath.

"Shhh. In your state my dear. You'll ruin your health."

"I don't care!" she spoke through muffled cries. "None of it matters"

"There is nothing lost that cannot be found Alice…"

* * *

(Four Days Earlier)

Tarrant hadn't slept for days. Shut into his study, refusing any council, he sat in the middle of the room tugging at his black hair. The dreams of Alice had sent him spiraling down. All he could think of, see, smell or taste was her. She had wrapped up his senses and left him wanting more. His mind was a scrambled mess of what the Black King demanded and what his heart wanted. He had moved to this smaller room after waking from the most erotic fulfillment of his fantasies. He had held Alice in his arms. Touched her skin. Kissed those sweet lips. And now, couldn't think of anything else but the simple fact that she would ruin him. She had the power within her to completely destroy the Black King.

"NOW lad. Let me in or so help me!" One of the first things Tarrant had done was barricade himself in, both physically and magically. Arrin had been trying to get in and hadn't been able to, something that seemed to anger the old man beyond the fear he sometimes showed in front of the king. Tarrant smiled fleetingly as he imagined Arrin's red face on the other side of the door and fought against his own body to get up and let him in. It was conflicting emotions like that which he had been fighting against for the past few days. If he just stayed here, perhaps, everything would turn out all right. Alice would save him, not destroy him, and they would be together. But the Black King knew differently.

* * *

"You are ready." Absalom actually smiled at her, only the second time she had ever seen such an emotion cross his blue face. Chess beamed with pride as he floated around her head and Mally simply tried to suck in more breath after their spar.

"Fighting Mally is one thing…" Alice looked guiltily at Absalom as she tried to push the thoughts of Tarrant from her mind. She hadn't been successful at that since her last dream, he was always at the back of her thoughts, seeming to encourage her sadly along.

"You are ready. This is your destiny, luv." Chess purred at her side, his tail wrapping around her shoulder in a wisp of touch. She just shook her head as she took the Upelkuchen he offered and nibbled the corner of the massive piece of cake. As she shot upwards she felt her stomach lurch and held her hand against her belly as she swayed slightly. Her magic covered her in a soft cloak, her abilities advanced so greatly since the dream…._no no…push that away_…in the past few days, magic seemed to produce the things she needed before she had a conscious thought about it.

"All right luv?" Chess looked concerned as he hung upside down in front of her. He looked down to where she held her hand and then back into her face. "Something you haven't told us?"

She blushed and lied, shaking her head no. "I am tired, the Upelkuchen must have jilted my stomach."

"You have been tired for weeks now, never happened before…" Chess looked back down at her hand again. "Bad dreams?"

Her own eyes strayed down to her hand and suddenly she knew, without a doubt, why she was ill. Widened half by surprise and half by fear, she lifted her gaze to Chess and his somber face. His ears laid back against his head as he read her expression.

"But it was a dream…" her mind opened the thoughts she had been trying to repress. Tarrant and her, wrapped up in one another, the rush of heat and love…

"Dreams are never just dreams Alice." Chess whispered. "We must tell Absalom."

"NO!" Alice shouted, her eyes darting back and forth. "Just. wait. We aren't sure and…and…"

"Alice. I won't let you fight like this…"

"There was NOTHING in the Oraculum about this! It was just a dream. Please Chess." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please?"

The cat frowned at her but nodded once before fading from sight. Alice sighed and looked down at her stomach once again before moving towards her tent. _It was just a dream…it was just a dream…_the words kept ringing in her ears. "Dreams are never just dreams" she mumbled in response.

* * *

The morning sun was muted behind dark clouds that were slowly beginning to take over the sky. Tarrant stood at the glass window, trying to make sense of the past few days. He seemed more clear now, an even mix of man and king. It was almost if he had had too many elderberries and had to detox, but now the fog in his mind had retreated somewhat. Slowly, he walked over to the barricaded door of his study and moved the heavy desk from it's spot. Then, lowering the magic he had used as a second defense, he stepped out into the hall only to find Arrin blocking his path.

"What have you DONE?" Arrin's voice was so loud it rang down the halls.

"Watch your tone old man. I have simply been pondering." Tarrant smiled and began to move down the hall, stepping around his advisor.

"Pondering? Lad, if you have concocted some grand scheme without me…"

Tarrant spun around, his eyes pitch black. "What. What would you do if I had?" he took a step closer, a wicked grin across his face. "Put a spell on me? Bewitch me?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned again, continuing to walk away from the man gaping behind him. "We fight. Now."

* * *

Alice sighed as she dismounted her horse and walked across the familiar battlefield. Only last time she was here, Tarrant was by her side, not staring her down from the other side. She stopped half way to him and stood, waiting for his challenge. The whole resistance was behind her, small as it was, and yet she was sure in what she was doing. The only way to save the man she loved was to destroy the king. Chess had worked out the plan, quite the crafty feline when he needed to be. It was supposed to be all set up, he was going to help her make things right. All it took was one more connection, one more dream…

Slowly she watched as Tarrant began to saunter across the field, Arrin by his side. She watched as he lazily waved his hand towards his old advisor and continued towards her on his own. Watched as he slowly withdrew his sword.

"With your power my reign shall be complete Alice." He spoke calmly as he approached. "You should have simply been my champion."

"Never. I am Underland's champion." Alice spoke as fiercely as she could although her hand trembled slightly as a sword materialized in it's grip. Tarrant stepped closer still and his eyes shifted as a smile briefly brushed across his face. The glowing green orbs danced down to her belly and back to her eyes.

"Girl or boy?" he whispered with mirth.

"Does it matter?" Alice tried to keep her expression straight as butterflies swam around inside her at his break in charater.

"Noe love. Not as long as you are mine." Chuckling, winking over his shoulder at Chess, Tarrant turned and rushed towards Arrin, his sword high. "DEFEND THE MONARCH!"

Suddenly a rush of warm sweet wind swept up from behind Alice and Tarrant as her magic stirred a large army of fighters. They swept forward past her as she stood smiling smugly at Arrin's surprised expression. The ghostly army quickly passed by Tarrant, even as he continued to move forward. The whole battle seemed to flicker by quickly. Alice closed her eyes to better concentrate, knowing that Tarrant wouldn't let her be harmed. Sounds and sights blurred around her until all was quiet. Slowly she opened her eyes and surveyed the field. Several of Arrin's men were either knocked out or bound together. Her eyes were searching for Arrin himself when they fell upon a body slumped across the ground.

"No…" she whispered as she began to move forward, breaking into a sprint, covering ground as quickly as she could. Kneeling down she turned Tarrant over into her arms. "This wasn't how it was supposed to end…no…" her hand moved over to the knife still sticking in his chest. She looked down at Arrin, dead by Tarrants sword yet able to deal a last blow to her love. "Please Tarrant…please…"

Smiling up at her, his eyes a soft green, Tarrant lifted his hand to rest on her belly. "Take care…"

"You will help me. You always have. I shouldn't have left…"

"Everything in it's place…" he whispered, his breathing shallow.

"Not you! Your place is with me!" Alice began to cry, her tears falling on his face. But her sobs fell unheard as his eyes closed and his body went limp in her arms.

* * *

"There is nothing lost that cannot be found…" Mirana stroked Alice's hair as the girl sat at her feet sobbing. "You will go on, raise your child and be a glorious monarch."

"How?"

"Tarrant never could leave you. He kept your memory close, haunted your dreams even though you didn't recognize him. He won't leave you now." She reached down and lifted the future queen's face in her hand. "He has left you part of him. You set him free Alice. Tarrant was trapped by Arrin, never meant to be the cruel Black King. You set him free."

Alice smiled weakly as she nodded and looked up into Mirana's kind eyes.

"You'll help me?"

"We all will. We will always be here for you Alice."

"Always." Chess purred from the cell door. Alice turned and gave him a small grin before more silent tears slid down her cheeks. Chess moved closer, hovering before the monarchs face. "Take care with those tears luv. They are precious with your magic running through them. Could have some healing powers…" He winked and moved aside, watching as Alice's tears of sorrow turned into tears of utter joy.

Fin


End file.
